Odiarnos es más fácil
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Porque si alguien pensaba que la dulce Hinata no podía odiar a nadie, estaba muy equivocado.Su misma sangre, sus mismos ojos, su mismo apellido. Neji. "Al menos mi vida no se desmorona por cada esquina" "No sabes la ilusión que me hace". NejiHina. UA.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

Nueva historia. No he abandonado las demás, la siguiente actualización será la de "Doloroso sentimiento"

Disfrutad la lectura

* * *

"_No desesperes, ni siquiera por el hecho de que no desesperas. Cuando todo parece terminado, surgen nuevas fuerzas. Esto significa que vives"_

_**Franz Kafka**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Prólogo**

Respiró hondo por enésima vez en aquella mañana. Hyuuga Hinata se encontraba en su despacho en el edificio en donde se emplazaba la empresa de su familia, empresa que ella lideraba desde hacía un par de años, empresa que se estaba yendo al traste por culpa de la maldita crisis económica.

Leyó una vez más los documentos que tenía sobre su mesa y se frotó los ojos. _No había otra solución_.

No era la solución lo que le preocupaba, realmente era una opción más que aceptable para ella, el problema era lo que acarreaba, el problema era _él_.

**Él**, que lideraba la otra facción de la empresa familiar, _**él**_, que tenía su misma sangre, sus mismos ojos, su mismo apellido. **_Él,_** que la odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo. _**Él**_, Hyuuga Neji.

Ambas empresas, la que pertenecía a la rama principal y la de la rama secundaria se encontraban en un momento delicado, por lo que la solución más factible sin tener que vender la empresa o parte de ella, era fusionarse.

Observó de nuevo los documentos que acreditaban que se convertirían en una sola empresa y suspiró. Trabajar con la rama secundaria no suponía un problema para ella, siempre había aborrecido esas estúpidas diferencias, pero trabajar con Neji era otra cosa.

_Neji._

Aquel que era _nada y todo a la vez_. Aquel que había producido en ella tantos sentimientos contradictorios a lo largo del tiempo.

Cariño. Amor fraternal. Complicidad. Compañerismo. Distancia. Diferencias. Pena. Tristeza. Miedo. Culpabilidad. Amor.

_Odio._

Porque si alguien pensaba que la dulce Hinata no podía odiar a nadie, estaba muy equivocado.

.

.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta del despacho y una mujer asomó.

_ Hinata-sama, Neji-sama ha llegado.

_ Hazle pasar_ fue todo lo que dijo al tiempo que se levantaba para recibir a su primo.

Hyuuga Neji presentaba el mismo porte que recordaba desde la última vez que lo había visto en persona, años atrás. Altivo, arrogante e intimidatorio.

Pero ella ya no era aquella muchacha de trece años que se dejaba avasallar y amedrentar. Permaneció de pie detrás de su mesa y con la vista fija en aquellos ojos tan iguales a los suyos.

_ Onisan_ saludó.

_ Hinata-san_ para ella no pasó desapercibido que ya no usaba el sufijo de máximo respeto, después de todo ambos ostentaban ahora el mismo puesto. Ambos presidirían aquella fusión.

_ Estos son los documentos_ dijo la mujer extendiéndoselos_ los he firmado. ¿Y tú?

Neji le aproximó los papeles en donde se encontraban las condiciones expuestas por Hinata, su firma lucía al final.

_ Bien, supongo que todo está arreglado ahora _ dijo ella.

_ Debes de sentir que has caído muy bajo ¿no?_ habló por primera vez el hombre _ la rama principal teniéndose que unir a la secundaria en igualdad de condiciones. Abrumador.

Hinata vio como en los labios de su primo se formaba una sonrisa irónica.

_ Entonces tú debes de sentirte muy frustrado _ contraatacó ella_ teniendo que trabajar mano a mano con aquellos a los que tanto aborreces.

La sonrisa del hombre se borró de un plumazo, pero aún así no de achicó.

_ Al menos mi vida no se desmorona por cada esquina_ soltó. Hinata sabía a lo que se refería, apretó los dientes intentando calmarse.

_ Ya me has entregado los papeles y ya has dado tu opinión sobre temas que no te conciernen _ se sentó en su enorme butaca_ ahora puedes irte.

_ Nos veremos pronto_ dijo él dándose la vuelta.

_ No sabes la ilusión que me hace_ ironizó ella viéndolo cerrar la puerta.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y reposó su cabeza en sus manos. _Nada podía ir peor_.

* * *

Introdujo la llave en la puerta de su imponente casa y entró. Al instante se dio cuenta de que la luz del enorme salón se encontraba encendida. Se dirigió hacia allí y le vio, estaba de espaldas metiendo algunas cosas en cajas.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó apoyando su bolso y sacándose la chaqueta.

El misterioso hombre se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Hinata frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la cocina.

_ Esta también es mi casa_ respondió el siguiéndola.

_ Técnicamente, ya no_ replicó ella abriendo la nevera _ ¿A qué has venido?

El hombre mostró una clara molestia por la frialdad con la que Hinata lo estaba tratando.

_ Tenía que recoger algunas cosas_ hizo una pausa y se acercó a ella_ Hinata…

La mujer retrocedió automáticamente. Sabía lo que el hombre pretendía porque ya había sucedido más veces. No podía permitir que se le acercase, que la convenciese con bonitas palabras y reconfortantes caricias. _No podía. _Porque si lo dejaba introducirse un poco más en su espacio vital volverían a lo mismo de siempre, y ella no quería eso. _No lo quería_.

_ No_ dijo ella.

_ Vamos_ el hombre alargó la mano para tocarla pero ella la apartó_ podemos hacer que funcione. Lo sabes. Solo ha sido una mala época, podemos…

_ No_ repitió ella_ no podemos. _No puedes_. Esta conversación la hemos tenido miles y miles de veces y nunca ha funcionado. Eres libre, sólo firma los malditos papeles del divorcio y ya está.

_ No quiero el divorcio y lo sabes. Y tú tampoco.

_ Cierto. Cuando me casé no entraba en mis planes divorciarme, pero tampoco entraba en mis planes que mi marido compartiese cama con toda mujer que se le cruzase por delante_ respondió ella. Hablaba calmada con la seguridad que le daba haber mantenido aquella conversación tantas veces_ lo hemos intentado. Bueno, yo lo he intentado. Te perdoné la primera vez, ilusa por pensar que cualquiera puede cometer un error. Te perdoné una segunda, porque supongo que el amor nos hace idiotas. ¡Por Dios! Te perdoné una tercera y una cuarta vez sin si quiera saber porque lo hice_ endureció la mirada y habló sin pestañear_ pero se acabó.

_ ¿Estás segura?_ dijo él.

_ Sólo firma los papeles y dáselos al abogado de una vez.

_ Esto no tiene que ser así.

_ Se acabó Pein_ dijo ella dándole la caja que antes estaba recogiendo él _ lárgate. Espero que tengas todas tus cosas ya porque mañana mismo cambiaré la cerradura de la puerta. Esta ya no es más tu casa. Yo no soy más tu mujer. Y tú ya puedes acostarte con cuantas mujeres desees ¡Oh! Espera, eso ya lo hacías_ ironizó_ Vete.

El hombre la miró una última vez mientras ella sostenía la puerta de salida. Sin pensarlo hizo un último comentario hiriente.

_ Dime Hinata ¿cómo se encuentra Neji?

Ella apretó la mano con fuerza en la manilla y no respondió. Cerró con un portazo cuando Pein se fue y caminó hasta la cocina. Recordó las palabras dichas por Neji solo para hacerle daño.

"_Al menos mi vida no se desmorona por cada esquina"_

Bebió un vaso de agua y apoyó las manos sobre la encimera, dejando su cabeza baja.

_La mía sí_, pensó, _la mía sí_.

* * *

Esto es solo el prólogo :) espero vuestras opiniones.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Frente a frente

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**

Espero os guste este primer capítulo :)

* * *

"_Ciertos pensamientos son plegarias. Hay momentos en que, sea cual fuere la actividad del cuerpo, el alma está de rodillas"_

_**Victor Hugo**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 1: Frente a frente.**

Su secretaria la recibió a la entrada de la planta donde se ubicaba su despacho, entregándole los papeles en donde se exponían los puntos a tratar de la reunión. La primera reunión de la empresa Hyuuga como una sola entidad.

Entró en la enorme sala de juntas, donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los socios y empleados que participarían, incluido Neji al cual evitó mirar. Saludó con un leve _buenos días_ a los presentes y se dirigió a su lugar, la cabecera de la enorme mesa. Al situar sus papeles y el pequeño netbook que utilizaba para esos casos, se sentó y miró al frente. Al otro lado de la mesa, presidiendo la reunión también estaba Neji, que la miraba fijamente sin importarle en absoluto.

Carraspeando y tomando aire comenzó a hablar.

_ Buenos días a todos y bienvenidos a la primera reunión de la fusión de nuestras empresas_ sonrió como solía hacerlo ella, de forma dulce y conciliadora_ espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos_ miró el primer papel de su montón y continuó_ bien, podemos comenzar con la reunión.

_ O puedes continuar hablando, el papel de líder se ve que te va como anillo al dedo_ todas las miradas se postraron sobre el dueño de la voz, el otro presidente de la empresa, Neji.

El Hyuuga en cambio ignoró todas y cada una de esas miradas y observó fijamente a su prima que le mantenía la suya. Aunque ambos siempre se hablaban con respeto y jamás se dirigían ni un insulto ni una palabra más alta que la otra, era evidente para todos la tensión que reinaba entre ambos primos.

_ Todos tenemos nuestro lugar en el mundo ¿no es así Onisan?_ comentó ella sonriendo y simulando inocencia_ quizá este es el que me pertenece a mí.

Neji no respondió pero trajo a su mente el recuerdo de una frase parecida. Una frase que él había dicho, varios años atrás, a la persona que ahora la repetía, Hinata.

"_El destino nos tiene reservado un lugar a cada uno, Hinata-sama. Y nuestros caminos no nos llevarán al mismo. Nosotros hemos pertenecido y perteneceremos siempre a mundos diferentes"_

El hombre pensó en la ironía del asunto, porque a pensar de haber creído en eso firmemente durante toda su vida, el camino que había recorrido le había llevado de nuevo al mismo lugar: _junto a ella_.

No había dejado de mirar a la mujer mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Sintió como una parodia hallarse separados por aquella enorme mesa, una mesa que no pudo evitar ver como un símbolo. Un símbolo de lo que eternamente había reinado entre ellos: _obstáculos_, los mismos que marcaban la siempre distancia entre ambos, incluso cuando se hallaban tan cerca como en ese instante.

Ella continuaba explicando los puntos más importantes de la fusión que él ya conocía de sobra. Se paró por primera vez desde su reencuentro con Hinata a observarla detenidamente. Su cabello que había sido corto en la infancia y extremadamente largo en la adolescencia, le llegaba ahora unos cinco centímetros por debajo de los hombros; lo llevaba suelto y lacio como era costumbre en las mujeres de la familia aunque su color era único entre los miembros de ésta. Iba vestida de forma elegante pero sin perder la comodidad y no había ni una pizca de maquillaje en su pálido rostro. _Natural_, como lo había sido siempre.

Pero el verdadero cambio en Hinata era su carácter, antaño tímido en extremo, ahora era confiado y sereno. Haber estudiado Derecho había ayudado mucho a propiciar el cambio y darle seguridad en sí misma.

Neji estaba tan sumido en su análisis de Hinata que casi olvida que él era el siguiente en hablar.

_ Onisan_ llamó Hinata_ ya llegó tu ansiado turno.

Neji percibió la ironía en la voz de su prima y sonrió.

_ Gracias_ dijo sin sentimiento y se levantó_ bien, realmente creo que Hinata-san ya ha aclarado todos los puntos importantes. Solo quiero recordarles que a partir de ahora, los temas económicos se trataran conmigo y los legales con mi "querida" prima.

La chica notó el sarcasmo en el adjetivo que la había adjudicado y respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Neji continuó hablando de cómo sería el funcionamiento de la empresa a partir de ese momento mientras Hinata era la que se perdía en sus pensamientos esta vez.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan cerca de Neji? A penas podía recordarlo. Intentó hacer memoria.

_Fue unos años antes de la muerte de padre_, pensó. _El día antes de mi boda._

Hyuuga Hiashi había muerto en un accidente automovilístico cinco años atrás. Hinata recordaba como había esperado ese día que Neji apareciese, no necesitaba que él le dijese nada, solo quería verlo, solo quería saber que él la recordaba. Pero el funeral de su padre había terminado sin que el hombre se presentase. Aquella noche Hinata había llorado largamente en los brazos de Pein, porque de repente se había dado cuenta de lo sola que estaba en el mundo. Días más tarde Hanabi había anunciado que se marchaba a Europa, que no deseaba saber nada de la empresa familiar. Y de nuevo Neji no estaba allí.

Hinata despertó de sus recuerdos y miró a su primo que continuaba hablando. Él no había cambiado nada, presentaba el mismo aspecto físico y la misma actitud fría y calculadora de siempre. Eso la hizo sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, por el cual se recriminó instantáneamente.

_ Y eso es todo_ finalizó Neji.

La gente comenzó a recoger sus cosas y abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo. Finalmente la única que se quedó en la sala fue Hinata, que cerró la tapa de su ordenador y estirando sus brazos sobre la mesa, apoyó la cabeza en la misma. Se mantuvo así unos minutos.

_ Hinata-sama_ oyó desde la puerta, respondió con un murmullo sin cambiar de posición. Su secretaria, Minako, sonrió al verla en esa postura_ Pein-san la está esperando.

Alzó la cabeza sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido.

_ Dile que estoy ocupada_ respondió secamente.

_ Eso he hecho, pero insiste en que puede esperar.

La Hyuuga se levantó molesta y resoplando, recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia su despacho. En un sillón de la pequeña salita de espera que lo precedía se encontraba Pein.

_ Pasa_ le dijo sin mirarlo y él obedeció.

Unas puertas más allá, Neji se instalaba en su nuevo despacho y observó la imagen.

.

.

_ ¿Y ahora que sucede?_ preguntó ella. Hacía una semana del encuentro en su casa y todavía no tenía ganas de volver a ver a su, actualmente, exmarido.

_ Acabo de recibir estos documentos_ los lanzó sobre el escritorio delante de la peliazulada _ ¿qué significan?

Hinata solo ojeó por encima la carpeta.

_ Deberías recordar que antes de casarnos mi padre nos hizo firmar un contrato prematrimonial en donde realizábamos una separación de bienes.

_ Lo recuerdo_ dijo él dejándose caer en el sillón reservado para las visitas.

_ Esto es el recuento de propiedades. Las que te pertenecían antes de la boda y las que eran de mi propiedad_ pasó las hojas_ las últimas páginas son las propiedades que adquirimos durante nuestro matrimonio, las cuales debemos repartir igualitariamente.

Pein frunció el ceño e Hinata que sabía interpretar muy bien sus gestos, resopló.

_ Puedes quedarte tu coche, no me interesa_ anunció ella. El hombre había adquirido hacía menos de un año un carísimo deportivo que quería más que cualquier otra cosa.

_ ¿Y qué haremos con lo demás?_ preguntó él cogiendo los papeles y leyendo_ por ejemplo, la casa de la playa, es lo más valioso de la lista.

_ Venderla y repartirnos el 50% cada uno.

_ ¿¡Estás loca!? Esa casa es genial, no podemos venderla.

_ La otra solución es que uno de los dos compre la parte del otro_ Hinata que no tenía ningún interés en aquella propiedad cogió una de sus tarjetas y escribió una cantidad_ te vendo la mía.

Pein miró la cifra y abrió los ojos.

_ ¡Esto es una fortuna!

_ ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a hacerte un precio especial por ser tú?

_ Por supuesto.

_ En ese caso_ explicó ella apoyando su espalda en el respaldo_ el precio subiría.

Pein resopló y se levantó enfadado.

_ Desde que empezó esta fusión y supiste que Neji volvería a tu vida, has estado realmente insoportable.

Hinata no respondió, le mantuvo la mirada y esperó.

_ ¿Tanto te afecta tenerlo de nuevo cerca? ¿Más que divorciarte?_ siseó él.

_ Vete Pein_ fue todo lo que dijo y comenzó a escribir en su ordenador.

_ ¡Le odias! ¡Le odias tanto que cuando está cerca todo lo demás te da igual!_ alzó la voz_ y después te atreves a culparme por irme con otras mujeres...

Hinata no le dejó acabar, se levantó golpeando la mesa.

_ Fuera_ gruñó señalándole la puerta, vio a Pein caminar hacia ella_ y dale a Konan la enhorabuena de mi parte, ella gana. Es imposible que seas hombre de una sola mujer.

Pein lanzó una última mirada cargada de odio y se fue.

La puerta quedó abierta y se cerraba lentamente por la inercia. Cuando Hinata alzó la mirada, dos milésimas de segundo antes de que se cerrase totalmente, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Neji, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

Neji vio la puerta llegar al tope y perdió de vista a su prima.

Dos milésimas de segundo, un cruce de miradas, una eternidad.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :) sé que el NejiHina no tiene tantos seguidores como los demás pairings, pero tenía ganas de hacer uno.

En los siguientes capítulos iremos viendo como se sienten Hinata y Neji al estar de nuevo tan cerca.

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Odio

.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**.

Estoy inspirada con esta historia, pero antes de que acabe la semana subiré capítulo de "Empecé a amarte sin darme cuenta"

Disfrutad la lectura.

* * *

"_Muchas veces las palabras que tendríamos que haber dicho no se presentan ante nuestro espíritu hasta que ya es demasiado tarde"_

_**André Gide**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 2: Odio**

Sentada en el suelo de su enorme salón observó a su mejor amigo comer con devoción la comida china que habían encargado. Lo hacía manejando con maestría los palillos directamente en los envases de cartón que contenían el alimento. Aquello era algo que hacían a menudo, encargar cualquier tipo de comida poco nutritiva, grasienta o de dudosa procedencia y sentarse sobre la alfombra de la casa de Hinata a charlar, comer y reírse un poco.

Kiba había estado realmente preocupado por su mejor amiga, por lo que últimamente la llamaba varias veces al día e incluso sacaba tiempo de donde no lo tenía para pasar tiempo con ella.

Esa especie de tradición de reunirse y cenar era algo en lo que Shino también participaba antes de mudarse de la ciudad por motivos laborales. Mantenían un íntimo contacto con él aún, llamándose a menudo y viéndose siempre que era posible.

Kiba observó a Hinata. Ella para él era totalmente diferente a como la veían todos lo demás. La miró sentada con la espalda apoyada sobre el sofá, y las piernas estiradas en el suelo. Llevaba una vieja sudadera y un pantalón de chándal, con el pelo recogido de cualquier manera. Le gustaba aquello de Hinata, el no querer aparentar ser perfecta ante nadie, aunque aprender aquello le había costado muchos años.

_ ¿Por qué me miras tanto Kiba-kun?

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

_ Nada. Sólo pensaba en cuantos años llevamos haciendo esto.

_ Desde el instituto_ respondió ella pasándole el último trozo de pato agridulce _ Shino-kun me llama más a menudo últimamente_ explicó ella mordiendo un trozo de pan chino_ ¿tienes algo que ver?

Kiba la miró dejando de sonreír. Su amiga era lista.

_ Sólo…estamos preocupados por ti, con todo el tema del divorcio y ahora la fusión con Neji…

_ Estoy bien.

_ ¿A quién intentas engañar? ¿A mí o a ti misma?_ respondió él poniéndose serio de repente y apoyando el cartón vacío de comida. Vio a la mujer esbozar una sonrisa melancólica.

_ Sabes Kiba, en momentos así me pregunto por qué no me casé contigo, por qué no me enamoré de ti_ el mencionado expuso una cara de sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas, pero pasado el asombro inicial sonrió. Se acercó a Hinata y pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros habló.

_ Por qué yo quiero ser quien lama tus heridas, no quien las provoque; porque quiero ser quien te sostenga no el que te haga caer, porque quiero secarte las lágrimas, no hacerte llorar.

Hinata le miró asombrada, su hiperactivo amigo que parecía que nada le preocupaba que solo pensaba en divertirse estaba mostrándole lo mucho que ella le importaba, lo importante que era su amistad. Sonrió y se tumbó en el suelo, dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Kiba. Aquel simple gesto era importante para ella que siempre mantenía las distancias con todos. El Inuzuka comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

_ Nunca me imaginé que odiar a alguien pudiese resultar tan fácil_ comentó ella con los ojos cerrados_ Es un sentimiento horrible que te carcome por dentro, que impregna cada parte de ti.

_ Supongo que es lo mismo que amar a alguien ¿no?_ preguntó Kiba sintiendo que su amiga estaba desahogándose al fin.

_ No. Odiar es mucho más fácil que amar, e infinitamente más sencillo que la indiferencia. Porque puedes amar a alguien y ese amor cambia, puede ser más fuerte en ocasiones, débil, apasionado o platónico, pero es muy sencillo que el amor se acabe, cualquier error hace que termine_ hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos observando el techo_ pero odiar, odiar es irracional, cuando odias a alguien pones todo tu corazón en ello, aún sin proponértelo.

Kiba reflexionó un momento y apoyando su cabeza sobre el asiento del sofá que tenía detrás cerró los ojos.

_ No hablamos de Pein ¿cierto?_ preguntó más por decir algo que por la necesidad de confirmarlo. Sabía de sobra que no era el exmarido de su amiga el que ocupaba su preocupación.

_ No_ respondió ella dejándose llevar por la mano de Kiba que aún acariciaba su cabello_ ambos sabemos que nunca ha sido Pein, nunca lo fue.

.

.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru miró a su amigo, que ya iba con la tercera copa de whiskey con hielo, cuando normalmente solo bebía una. Se preguntó así mismo como era que había acabado saliendo a tomar algo con el antisocial Hyuuga al menos dos veces por semana. _Ah si, era silencioso y poco problemático_, pensó, _al menos hasta antes de la fusión_.

_ ¿Mal día?_ preguntó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

El Hyuuga meneó la copa y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

_ Algo así. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_ Es tu tercera copa, y la cuarta vez que nos vemos esta semana _ expuso el Nara.

Neji no respondió y continuó observando el movimiento del líquido en el vaso, absorto en sus pensamientos.

_ Es por ella, ¿no es así?_ insistió el otro dando una larga calado al cigarro. Recordaba a Hinata, habían estudiado en el mismo colegio e intercambiado algunas palabras, pero nunca más allá de eso. Aún así le costaba pensar que aquella dulce muchacha que recordaba pudiese tener a Neji tan absorto e irascible últimamente_ ¿tan difícil es tenerla cerca?

El otro hombre alzó la vista y miró a su amigo a los ojos, mantenía esa fachada de seriedad e invulnerabilidad de siempre.

_ Es asombrosamente fácil en realidad.

_ ¿Qué es lo que te corroe entonces?_ Shikamaru dejó la colilla y automáticamente encendió otro cigarro.

_ Lo que siento al estar cerca de ella_ hizo una pausa y olió la copa sin saborearla_ Deseo dañarla, incentivar su odio y su rencor y verlo en sus ojos, deseo verla sufrir por mis palabras.

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó sin pensar.

Neji no respondió. Miró por la ventana del local hacia el exterior y se bebió la copa de un solo golpe y apoyando de forma brusca el vaso sobre la mesa pensó.

_Porque prefiero el rencor en sus ojos que no ver nada en ellos, prefiero su odio a su sonrisa vacía._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

Despertó sobresaltado, sudando y con el pulso latiéndole desorbitadamente. Maldijo pasándose la mano por la frente y miró el despertador. _Las 5:53_. Bufó molesto mientras se levantaba. Había tenido ese mismo sueño muchas veces antes, y sabía sus consecuencias, no podría retomar el sueño; así que resignándose a lo inevitable se dirigió a la cocina de su casa a preparar una enorme taza de café.

Podría haber culpado al alcohol y las dos copas de más que se había tomado con Shikamaru, pero era inútil y sólo serviría para auto engañarse, después de todo aquella maldita pesadilla lo había acompañado durante muchas noches.

Mientras ponía la cafetera al fuego rememoró ese recuerdo que se le aparecía en forma de sueño de vez en cuando, torturándolo.

.

En él se veía a sí mismo, unos siete años más joven. Acababa de llegar a la mansión de su tío Hiashi, la enorme casa de porte antiguo perteneciente a la rama principal de la familia. Hablaba con su tío de cosas triviales mientras de reojo observaba a una Hinata visiblemente nerviosa e impresionada. Aquella noche no había podido conciliar el sueño y se había dirigido a la cocina, no se sorprendió al encontrar allí a su prima.

Se retaron con las miradas durante un largo rato. Ella le miraba furiosa e indecisa, por eso le pareció increíble que ella fuese la primera en hablar.

_ Pídemelo_ le había dicho, su tono sonó firme pero le tembló la voz_ dime que no me case y no lo haré, Neji.

Él no dijo nada, continuó observándola ataviada solo con un ligero pijama veraniego, haciendo esfuerzos por retener sus lágrimas, la había visto tan frágil en aquel momento.

_ Hazlo Neji_ ella dio un paso hacia él, esta vez su voz sonó más urgente, como un ruego_ ¡Pídemelo!

_ Sabes que no lo haré_ caminó hacia el grifo para beber sin siquiera mirarla cuando dijo aquello.

_ ¡¿Para que has venido entonces?! ¡Dime! ¿¡Acaso no fue suficiente obligarme a decirte adiós una vez que vuelves para torturarme con una segunda!? ¿¡Es eso Neji?!_ hablaba de forma exigente, casi gritando y las lágrimas caían ya sin pudor por su cara, aquella vez fue la única que la vio de esa forma_ ¿Por qué?

Él no la había mirado y contestó impasible.

_ Tu padre me envió la invitación de tu boda que se celebra mañana, sería descortés rechazarla viniendo del líder de la familia.

Al terminar la observó, tenía sus puños apretados y la cara roja de rabia y de llanto.

_ Por supuesto_ habló ella_ entonces, mi prometido y yo estaremos encantados de tenerte mañana en la ceremonia, Neji-nisan.

Esa frase sonó fría, distante y sin sentimientos, a Neji le había recordado un poco a sí mismo. Además había usado el sufijo, lo cual remarcaba la distancia que estaba interponiendo entre ellos, de nuevo. La vio abandonar la estancia con pasos firmes y la cabeza alta, y con aquella mirada vacía. Y aquella fue la última vez que vio a Hinata, al día siguiente no había ido a la boda.

.

Bebió el sorbo de café para quitarse el amargo sabor del recuerdo, y pensó en el sueño que acababa de tener. El sueño que le traía una y otra vez a la memoria ese momento de su vida, el último que había compartido con Hinata. Cerró los ojos. Lo doloroso no era soñar con aquello repetidas noches, lo doloroso eran las diferencias entre el sueño y el recuerdo real. Porque en su fantasía existía una diferencia abismal con la realidad. Porque en su sueño cuando Hinata decía:

_ Pídemelo. Dime que no me case y no lo haré, Neji.

Él contestaba sin dudar ni un segundo.

_ No lo hagas.

.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :) Espero con ansia vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Mentirse a uno mismo

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

Disfrutad la lectura.

* * *

"_Lleno la bañera de mentiras y halagos, y sumerjo mi ansiedad. Siento el cosquilleo de la espuma en mis brazos y sonrío hasta llorar"_

_**La oreja de Van Gogh**_

_**(Canción: Sola)**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 3: Mentirse a uno mismo**

Sábado por la mañana.

Hinata se levantó sintiéndose como un diminuto pececillo que acostumbrado a vivir en una pequeña pecera lanzaran de repente al océano. Su casa le parecía anormalmente grande para ella sola. Se dio una ducha reconfortante mientras encendía la radio para mantener su mente ocupada en otros asuntos. Al terminar bajó a la cocina a prepararse un completo desayuno como solía hacer ese día de la semana; lo degustó con tranquilidad y pasión, para luego continuar con sus tareas domésticas.

Cuando iba a subir a limpiar el piso de arriba alguien llamó al timbre. Suspirando porque no se sentía de humor para visitas, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió no pudo más que quedar sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía Neji visitándola un sábado por la mañana?

_ ¿No os enseñan en la rama principal que es de mala educación dejar a alguien esperando en la puerta?_ preguntó serio y alzando una ceja. Como si aquella frase la reviviese, adoptó la actitud fría con la que se dirigía siempre hacia él.

_ Quizá ese día no estaba prestando demasiada atención_ respondió haciéndole el gesto para que entrase_ hubo una época en mi vida que debía estar muy pendiente de un primo que deseaba hacerme la vida imposible.

Neji no respondió a la provocación y se dirigió hacia el salón.

_ ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?_ ironizó Hinata.

_ Hay un tema sobre el que quiero hablar contigo.

Hinata asintió y no pudiendo evitar sus buenos modales, se dirigió a la cocina.

_ ¿Un té?

_ Si.

Pasados unos minutos la Hyuuga regresó con una tetera y dos tazas en las que sirvió la caliente bebida, ofreciéndole una a su primo que bebió un sorbo mostrando al momento su cara de sorpresa.

_ Té de menta_ dijo más para sí mismo que para su prima.

Hinata no respondió, sabía que aquella era la bebida favorita de Neji, también era sabido por todos que nadie lo preparaba como ella. Lo que la chica no admitiría es que después de que Neji saliera por primera vez de su vida, cuando se fue a la universidad, con aquella cruel frase sobre que sus caminos no los llevaban al mismo lugar, Hinata había dejado de beber cualquier otra variedad de té, deleitándose en el fresco sabor de la menta haciéndola sentir más cerca de él, de su sabor, de los besos que alguna vez él le había dedicado.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que deseas hablar conmigo?_ preguntó intentando apartar aquellos recuerdos que tanto daño le hacían_ debe ser importante para que vengas a mi casa un sábado.

_ Es sobre tu marido.

_ Ex_ corrigió _ ¿qué sucede con Pein?

_ He estado mirando las acciones de la empresa y he visto que posee una muy pequeña cantidad.

_ Así es. Padre se las regaló por nuestra boda. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

_ No. Pero supongo que sabrás que eso le da derecho a participar en la junta anual de accionistas _ Neji la miró para corroborar su reacción_ no sé si estarás muy a gusto con eso.

Hinata sonrió sarcástica.

_ ¿Estás preocupándote por mi salud emocional Neji-nisan?_ le miró_ gracias, pero no es necesario.

_ Es sabido por todos que Pein no fue precisamente un marido fiel y verle…

_ Estoy bien Neji_ lo cortó de forma fría, olvidándose incluso de usar el apelativo "Nisan"_ ver una vez al año a Pein no me hará más daño que verte a ti cada día.

Se arrepintió al momento por lo que acababa de decir. Neji apretó con rabia la taza.

_ De todas formas_ tomó aire y la observó estoico_ tampoco es que puedas culparlo por irse con otras, después de todo ambos sabemos que nunca lo amaste, no al menos como debería hacerlo una mujer con su marido_ Hinata lo miró furiosa_ ¿Cómo ibas a amarlo hasta la muerte si ni siquiera lo amabas cuando pronunciaste esas palabras ante el altar?

_ ¿A qué has venido realmente Onisan?_ se levantó y recogió las tazas, aún sin haber acabado las bebidas, dándole a entender a Neji que esa conversación estaba llegando a su fin _ ¿No nos hemos hecho demasiado daño ya?

El hombre no respondió mientras la veía desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Segundos después se levantó y la siguió. La observó fregar el servicio de té. Ella habló sin girarse a mirarlo.

_ Siento como si de repente volviéramos a la casilla de salida_ paró de lavar y cerró el grifo del agua. Esta vez se giró y le miró_ Lo peor es que si pudiese repetirlo todo, cada una de las cosas que vivimos, lo haría exactamente igual.

_ Entonces es que disfrutas del sufrimiento_ corroboró él.

_ Quizá, o simplemente lo haría con la esperanza de que alguna de esas cosas tomara un rumbo diferente, hacia un final feliz_ intentó sonreír pero solo consiguió una mueca indescifrable_ para variar.

_ ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que nos vimos?_ preguntó Neji de repente, recordando su sueño de la otra noche.

_ Intento olvidar ese día con todas mis fuerzas.

_ Eso significa que recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día_ el Hyuuga dio un paso hacia adelante acercándose. Ella retrocedió instintivamente _ pídemelo ahora Hinata, dime que me quede.

La mujer lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo al mismo tiempo la calidez en el pecho al oír su nombre de sus labios, pero finalmente endureció la mirada, _¿cómo se atrevía a exigirle aquello?_

_ No.

_ No tiene sentido que te hagas la fuerte, tanto tú como yo sabemos que te mueres por pedírmelo.

_ Puede que tengas razón. Pero cuando dije que si volviese al pasado haría todo de la misma forma no significa que cometa los mismos errores en el futuro_ Hinata caminó decidida y salió de la cocina.

_ A pesar de que el día anterior a tu boda casi suplicaste porque me quedase a tu lado, no vacilaste ni un segundo al casarte_ reprochó Neji.

_ ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Resignarme a esperarte, a esperar algo que quizá no obtuviese nunca. Tú te marchaste, no puedes culparme por intentar seguir adelante y ser feliz.

_ Incluso en ese momento sabías que no serías feliz, no sin mí.

_ Eso es algo que llevaré en mi conciencia cada día hasta mi muerte_ Hinata abrió la puerta de salida invitando a Neji a irse_ lo llevaré porque intenté auto engañarme que podría conseguir en otros brazos lo que tú me negaste. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, Onisan?

_ Rendirte siempre fue tu especialidad_ siseó él saliendo.

_ Y la tuya huir. Siempre te has creído la víctima, nunca el verdugo ¿no?_ comenzó a cerrar la puerta_ ese fue tu mayor error. Nunca fuiste el único que sufría Neji, los demás lo hacíamos continuamente también, pero tú estabas demasiado ciego para ver más allá de tus narices.

Dicho aquello cerró la puerta con fuerza. Antes de poder llegar a su habitación, ya estaba deshecha en un mar de lágrimas.

.

* * *

Kiba aparcó su coche delante de la puerta de acceso al jardín delantero de la casa de Hinata. Cuando estaba sacando las llaves del contacto vio como Neji abría la verja y se marchaba en dirección contraria a su coche. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y se apresuró a salir, entró al jardín acelerado y llamó con insistencia al timbre. Se maldijo por no llevar consigo la copia de las llaves que Hinata le había dado por si alguna vez existía alguna emergencia. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, una Hinata llorosa con los ojos hinchados y las manos temblorosas le abrió la puerta. Se quedó estático un segundo y finalmente entró abrazándola, dejando que llorase amargamente sobre él, mientras en su interior se prometía que en cuanto tuviese oportunidad destrozaría la bonita cara de Neji.

.

.

* * *

El móvil del Inuzuka sonó por cuarta vez.

_ Cógelo Kiba_ le dijo su amiga, que ya se encontraba algo más tranquila_ tiene que ser importante.

Kiba la observó.

_ Si lo cojo me pedirán que vaya a algún sitio y no voy a dejarte sola.

Hinata sonrió con ternura y cogiendo el aparato que continuaba sonando se lo entregó.

_ Estaré bien.

El hombre soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y atendió la llamada. Hinata mientras tanto se asomó al jardín trasero de su casa y observó como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer. _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado llorando para pasar por alto el momento en que las horas habían corrido tan deprisa? _Suspiró y apartó un mechón de pelo que se le había puesto en la cara.

_ Hinata, tengo que irme…_ habló Kiba tras ella_ Hana me ha llamado por una emergencia.

_ Ve_ se giró para verle intentando dedicarle una sonrisa, pero sabía que lo que su cara reflejaba no tendría ni siquiera un parecido_ gracias por todo Kiba.

_ Te llamaré mañana ¿de acuerdo?_ ella solo asintió mientras lo veía cruzar la puerta hacia el exterior.

.

En cuanto pasaron unos minutos se empezó a sentir tremendamente sola, la casa parecía sombría y las paredes se le caían encima. Sintió que si ella desapareciese poca gente se daría cuenta de ello, a poca gente le importaría realmente.

Pensó en Neji y tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para evitar las convulsiones de un nuevo llanto. ¿Por qué le hacía aquello? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Se abrazó con más fuerza. Claro que deseaba pedirle que se quedase, pero no iba a hacerlo; ya había tenido suficiente.

No supo si de verdad hacía frío o era su estado de ánimo, pero de repente sintió la necesidad de ponerse algo por encima. Subió a su habitación y rebuscó entre los cajones una enorme chaqueta de lana vieja que usaba en esos casos; mientras tanteaba entre la ropa encontró algo duro. _Una libreta._ Cuando lo quitó para ver de qué se trataba se dio cuenta de que realmente era un viejo álbum de fotos.

_Aquel álbum de fotos_.

Sabía que no debía mirarlo, pero movida por una especie de invisibles hilos demoníacos, lo abrió.

Pasó las primeras páginas sonriendo, deleitándose con verse a sí misma siendo apenas un bebé en brazos de su madre, ella de la mano de una diminuta Hanabi, ella y un pequeño Neji sonrientes… todo le parecía hermoso hasta que llegó a _aquella foto_ que tanto había observado.

Era la única foto de ella y Neji fuera del protocolo Hyuuga.

Había sido hecha el último año de Neji en el instituto, aquel año que ella recordaba como el mejor de su vida, pero que le producía dolorosos pinchazos en el pecho. No era una fotografía artística ni mucho menos. Solamente salían ambas caras muy juntas, sonriendo. Hinata lucía un gorro y una bufanda blancas tapándose del enorme frío que hacía, Neji en cambio solo lucía un enorme pañuelo negro alrededor del cuello. Hinata recordaba cómo habían juntado sus cabezas y Neji había alargado el brazo para presionar después el botón y encuadrarlos a ambos.

De un momento a otro se encontró a sí misma acariciando el rostro de Neji en la fotografía, dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen sin pudor por sus mejillas. Cerró el álbum de golpe, intentando evitar los recuerdos y se levantó para guardarlo, al hacerlo cayó una instantánea al suelo que la mujer recogió. Aún con la vista nublada por las gotas de agua salada, la observó. Era el día de su boda, junto a Pein. Se quedó estática durante unos minutos, mirando el papel. Recordaba lo herida que estaba ese día con Neji, lo mucho que le dolía el pecho mientras caminaba hacia el altar donde su futuro marido la esperaba, un marido que sabía perfectamente que Hinata no estaba al cien por cien en aquella boda y aún así no dijo nada. Claro que los beneficios de casarse con una Hyuuga eran abundantes, aún así…

Hinata apoyó el álbum y secándose las lágrimas cogió un abrigo y salió de casa.

.

.

.

Llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Pein y timbró. Sabía que se arrepentiría de eso después. No amaba a Pein, si era sincera consigo misma nunca lo había hecho, y no iba en busca de una hermosa reconciliación, solo quería sentirse querida, apreciada, sentir que era única en ese momento. Aunque fuera, y eso lo tenía muy claro, _un momento efímero_.

Pein abrió la puerta, vestido con un pantalón cómodo para estar en casa y algo desorientado al encontrase a esas horas de la noche a Hinata en la puerta. Vio en ella los ineludibles rastros del llanto, pero también vio su mirada confiada, decidida, _hambrienta_.

La dejó pasar sin que ninguno cruzase ninguna palabra. No era necesario. Hinata no quería oír palabras bonitas que sabía que eran mentira, ni declaraciones de amor que ella tampoco sentía. Miró a Pein mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le preguntó él.

Ella no respondió, se acercó le agarró la cara y le besó. Solo quería eso, sentirse deseada, apartar su mente de la racionalidad y dejarse llevar. Pein la separó al instante y la miró interrogante.

_ Sólo imagina que soy una de esas mujeres que frecuentan tu cama_ le respondió ella, sentía ganas de llorar, quería fundirse en el placer carnal porque esa era la única forma de dejar de pensar, de recordar, de sentir. Quería apartar a Neji de su cabeza como fuese_ hazme sentirme viva Pein.

**_Quería olvidar._**

Y de nuevo se lanzó hacia él. El hombre no protestó y se entregó a la lujuria. Apoderándose de los labios de la muchacha y pegándose más a su cuerpo, se encaminaron hacia la habitación.

Aquello no era hacer el amor, eso Hinata lo sabía. Era _sólo sexo_. Era la única forma de arrinconar momentáneamente el recuerdo de Neji.

Se encontraron sin ropa en pocos minutos, ambos se acariciaban con furia, ardor y arrojo, no había gestos cariñosos ni tiernos. No, ella no deseaba eso.

Lo único que quería era dejarse llevar por el placer, por el fuerte impacto del orgasmo donde por unos segundos todo deja de existir y el momento se convierte en un instante en el que únicamente están ella y el éxtasis. El único momento en que incluso los recuerdos dejan de existir.

Mientras se dejaba llevar por el baile de su cuerpo en unión con el de Pein, el ansiado momento llegó. Pero cuando el clímax la golpeó, y se sintió flotar viéndolo todo blanco, lo único que podía pensar era _blanco como sus ojos, como la mirada de Neji._

_._

_._

.

_

* * *

_

_Probablemente ahora estaréis odiándome mucho, lo sé. Pero, por favor, tratad de comprender la actitud de Hinata._

_¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Espero vuestros reviews!  
_


	5. Error

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**

Disfrutad la lectura. Próxima historia para actualizar esta semana si la inspiración me acompaña: Doloroso sentimiento.

* * *

"_Los efectos del amor o de la ternura son fugaces, pero los del **error**, los de un solo error; no se acaban nunca, como una cavernícola enfermedad sin remedio"_

_**Antonio Muñoz Molina**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 4:** **Error**

El lunes por la mañana Neji fue de los primeros en llegar al edificio de la rama principal donde había instalado su nuevo despacho. Entró encendiendo el ordenador y dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón que presidía su escritorio. No tenía ganas de trabajar, pero sabía que era su obligación y también, quizá, la única forma de dejar de pensar.

Antes de ponerse con sus deberes, alguien llamó a la puerta. Pensó que sería su asistente que acabaría de llegar y vendría a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Pero jamás imaginó que al dar la orden de entrada quien apareciese fuera el exmarido de Hinata; Pein.

_ Neji_ saludó ofreciéndole la mano.

El Hyuuga se la estrechó con firmeza aunque desconfiando de los motivos que llevaban a ese hombre a visitarlo.

_ Si vienes por tus acciones en la empresa ya te he enviado un correo donde se te explica tus beneficios y obligaciones como accionista.

_ Lo he visto_ Pein sonreía de una manera perturbadora_ pero mi visita no tiene nada que ver con eso.

_ ¿Entonces?_ Neji se sentó estirando su mano para indicarle al otro hombre que podía hacer lo mismo.

_ Vengo a presentarte mis agradecimientos.

_ ¿Por qué? Es mi obligación llevar las cuentas de los accionistas…

_ No me refiero a eso Neji_ le dijo apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y mirándolo fijamente _ no estoy seguro, pero estos años casado con Hinata me han hecho conocerla bastante bien_ el Hyuuga alzó una ceja desconcertado_ no sé qué ocurrió este sábado con ella, pero algo me dice que tú has tenido algo que ver.

Neji trajo a su recuerdo la conversación que había mantenido en la casa de su prima con ésta, la misma que llevaba intentando olvidar desde ese momento.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver mi encuentro con Hinata el sábado para que me des las gracias?_ cada vez entendía menos de lo que estaban hablando.

_ Propició la mejor noche que he tenido en años_ su sonrisa se hizo más grande_ no sé si me entiendes.

Neji cerró su mano con furia sobre el reposabrazos del sillón. Claro que lo entendía, lo estaba dejando muy claro_. _

_Hinata y Pein habían pasado la noche juntos_.

_ ¿Puedo saber por qué has venido a contarme eso?

_ Ya te he dicho que soy una persona agradecida_ dijo levantándose dispuesto a irse_ ¡oh, Neji!_ añadió con una voz irónica_ puedes visitar a Hinata siempre que desees, quizá esa sea la forma de reconciliarnos y olvidar este divorcio. Te estaría muy agradecido.

Pein abandonó el despacho riendo, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta Neji golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la mesa.

.

.

* * *

Hinata salió del ascensor para encaminarse a su despacho cuando al cruzar la esquina del pasillo se topó de frente con la segunda persona que menos deseaba ver, Pein.

_ Buenos días_ le dijo él sonriendo e inclinándose para besarla.

La mujer se apartó al momento.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le recriminó.

_ No fui yo quien el sábado llegó a mi casa hambrienta de amor.

_ Ya te dije que aquello no significó nada_ dijo ella_ así que simplemente olvídalo, no volverá a ocurrir.

Pein sonrió más.

_ Por supuesto_ y empezando a caminar añadió_ al menos hasta un nuevo y doloroso encuentro con quien ambos sabemos.

Hinata giró la cara asombrada para verlo marcharse, y como llevaba haciendo desde el momento en que a altas horas de la madrugada del sábado había abandonado el piso de Pein, se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por el dolor e intentar olvidar en los brazos de su ex marido.

.

Entró en su despacho sintiéndose asquerosamente mal por aquel garrafal error. _¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido pensar que tener sexo con Pein calmaría su dolor al menos un instante?_ Lo peor es que no había servido para nada.

Estaba tan ensimismada que tardó en darse cuenta que su oficina no se encontraba vacía.

_ Pein ha venido a verme_ Hinata miró a su primo que estaba esperándola y de repente reparó en que no se había planteado que hacía su ex marido allí.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

_ ¿Por las acciones?_ preguntó aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se situaba tras su mesa.

_ Algo así_ Neji hablaba furioso, la mujer podía notar como hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no levantar la voz_ por una "acción"_ dijo la palabra con ironía_ que al parecer ocurrió el sábado por la noche, vino a agradecérmelo.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Pein había ido a contarle lo sucedido a Neji._ Rastrero_.

_ No sé de que me hablas_ optó por decir.

_ Claro que lo sabes, nunca has sabido mentir_ Neji se acercó, quedando solo la mesa entre ellos_ ahora entiendo que no quisieras pedirme que me quedase_ apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia Hinata enfurecido_ ¡¡pero no dudaste ni un momento en acostarte con Pein!!

Hinata retrocedió hasta chocar con el enorme ventanal que tenía detrás. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

_ No sé en que momento acordamos que debía darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada_ intentó hablar con confianza, aunque estaba segura de que Neji notaba el temblor de su voz_ no eres nadie para juzgarme Neji, ya no.

_ Tú padre estaría orgullosísimo de ti_el hombre soltó aquellas palabras con todo el sarcasmo posible y de la manera más hiriente_ ¿Es qué nunca has tenido una pizca de amor propio Hinata?

Ella levantó la cabeza notando que los ojos se le humedecían, mezcla de rabia y dolor por nombrar a su padre.

_ ¿Amor propio?_ caminó y imitó la pose de Neji, fijando sus ojos en los del hombre mientras sus cabezas solo quedaban separadas por unos centímetros_ tú acabaste con el poco que pude tener.

_ No intentes culparme a mí de tus actos_ se quejó.

_ No lo hago_ Hinata separó la cara_ pero no me juzgues Neji, no sabes nada de cómo me siento o me he sentido los últimos años.

_ Tú tampoco sabes eso de mí_ reprochó él.

_ Pero yo no te interrogo sobre con quien te vas a la cama o no_ Hinata lo miró furiosa y se giró a mirar la enorme ciudad_ no me debes ninguna explicación sobre eso, de la misma forma que yo no te la debo_ escuchó a Neji chasquear la lengua_ si quieres una disculpa no te la daré, porque primero tendría que pedirme perdón a mí misma_ volvió a mirar a su primo, éste vio el vacío en la mirada de Hinata y no pudo evitar retroceder un paso _ hay muchas cosas de mi vida de las que no me siento particularmente orgullosa, y la noche del sábado es una de ellas. Fue un error, sí, pero eso no te da derecho a venir a reprocharme nada; es mi problema.

_ Puede que tengas razón_ respondió él caminando hacia la puerta_ de todas formas llevamos años odiándonos en silencio ¿no?_ a Hinata le pareció ver que su primo esbozaba una sonrisa triste_ y ambos sabemos por qué.

Dicho eso Neji abandonó el despacho mientras Hinata retomaba su anterior posición de cara al ventanal observando la puesta en marcha de los ciudadanos mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras de Neji.

_Por qué es más fácil Neji, _se acarició su propio pelo, _odiarnos es más fácil._

_._

_.

* * *

_

_Lo sé, es infinitamente corto... pero prometo compensarlo con el siguiente :)_

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_¡Gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir!  
_


	6. Recuerdos que nos enfrentan al presente

Los personajes son de Kishimoto - _me encanta hacer desgraciados a todos_ - Mashashi

Espero que os guste este capítulo, quiero aclarar que hay trozos que pertenecen a recuerdos y son introducidos por la narración, para evitar etiquetas de flashback, espero que os entendais bien.

* * *

"_¿Por qué volvéis a la memoria mía,  
tristes recuerdos del placer perdido...?"_

**José de Espronceda**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos que nos enfrentan al presente**

Los más pesimistas suelen decir que por muy mal que vayan las cosas siempre son susceptibles de ir a peor. Eso mismo pasaba por la cabeza de Neji cuando vio entrar a su abuelo paterno por la puerta de su despacho.

Hyuuga Hirako, padre de Hiashi y Hizashi, ostentaba ya cerca de los 80 años; aún así conservaba su porte elegante y su actitud estoica digna de su apellido. El hombre se había retirado dejando al mando de la empresa a su primogénito hacía veinte años, y ahora a penas se inmiscuía en los temas de la empresa.

Neji se levantó e intentó ayudarle.

_ Hirako-sama permítame.

_ Aparta, todavía puedo valerme por mi mismo.

Neji obedeció y regresó a su asiento tras el escritorio. Observó al anciano sentarse y acomodarse. Hirako distaba bastante de la imagen de abuelo dulce, paternal y sobreprotector, si a Neji le pidieran tres adjetivos para definirlo serían: déspota, egocéntrico e imponente.

No recordaba haberle llamado jamás "abuelo", pero él pertenecía a la rama secundaria y por ello debía usar la forma respetuosa, aunque si lo pensaba bien tampoco había oído nunca a Hinata llamarlo de esa forma.

_ ¿Dónde está la inepta de tu prima?_ preguntó el anciano. Neji reprimió el deseo de fruncir el ceño ante la forma de referirse a Hinata.

_ Estará en su despacho. Puedo avisarla si lo desea.

_ Vengo de allí y no está. Mujer inútil, no le basta con casi arruinar la empresa y ahora no está en su lugar de trabajo_ Neji escuchaba su verborrea sin decir nada_ por no hablar de su divorcio.

_ Puedo llamarla.

_ Hazlo_ Neji asintió y cogió su teléfono, sintiéndose idiota por dejar que aquel hombre le diese órdenes en su propio despacho, en su propia empresa.

.

Esperó paciente a que Hinata cogiese el teléfono, _eso si es que lo hacía_; después de todo era muy probable que ignorase la llamada al tratarse de él. Ya hacía más de una semana de su discusión en el despacho de su prima y se habían evitado e ignorado todo ese tiempo, con asombroso éxito.

**_ **Neji-nisan_ saludó desganada.

_ Hinata-san_ oyó a su abuelo carraspear al notar que no usaba el sufijo -sama pero decidió ignorarlo_ Hirako-sama está en el edificio y desea verte.

_ ¿Por qué está Hirako-sama ahí?_ Neji se alabó internamente por haber recordado antes que Hinata tampoco se refería de forma cariñosa a su familiar.

_ No lo sé.

_ Estaré ahí en diez minutos, sino queda más remedio.

.

Hinata cumplió con lo dicho y llegó al despacho de su primo en tiempo record; aunque si hubiese tenido elección no habría ido ya que encontrarse en un espacio reducido con Neji, al que deseaba ver lo menos posible desde su noche con Pein, y su irascible abuelo, no era lo que ella calificaría como un buen plan.

_ Hirako-sama bienvenido. Me alegra saber que se encuentra en buen estado_ fue la forma de respetuoso saludo hacia su abuelo mientras se inclinaba.

_ Sabrías que estoy en buen estado si alguno de vosotros se molestase en preocuparse por mí.

La mujer cruzó su mirada con la de Neji un segundo y la apartó, incómoda.

_ ¿Y a qué debemos su visita?_ intervino Neji entregándole una taza de café a Hinata sin si quiera mirarla.

El anciano observó la escena, contrariado.

_ El asunto que vengo a tratar es mi herencia. Aunque me pese admitirlo sois los únicos descendientes directos que me quedan, dada la muerte prematura de los progenitores de ambos.

_ También está Hanabi_ añadió Hinata.

_ Ni la menciones_ siseó el mayor_ cuando se fue del país anunciando que no quería nada que ver con el apellido Hyuuga dejé de considerarla de la familia.

La chica bajó la vista pero no añadió nada más.

_ En definitiva, debo repartir mis bienes entre vosotros_ cerró los ojos y prosiguió_ todo el patrimonio Hyuuga a repartir entre un Bouke y una Souke inepta. Qué triste es ver a donde ha llegado esta familia.

Neji apretó con fuerza su taza e Hinata que se encontraba a su lado apoyó una de sus manos sobre la mano libre de su primo para infundirle calma, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos pudieron olvidarse de todo viendo su reflejo en los ojos del otro, pero eso solo fue un instante efímero ya que Hinata rápidamente apartó su mano y retomaron su habitual trato.

_ ¿Por qué desea tratar el tema de la herencia ahora?_ preguntó Hinata.

_ Soy mayor y quiero dejar todo bien atado cuando muera.

_ No diga eso Hirako-sama, usted aún tiene muchos años de vida por delante.

_ No mientas niña. No creas que no sé que ninguno de vosotros lamentará mi pérdida cuando se produzca_ hizo una pausa_ aunque tampoco es algo que realmente me importe.

El silencio se instauró por varios minutos. Hinata no pudo rebatir eso porque siendo sincera consigo misma _¿qué significaba aquel anciano para ella?_ Compartían _genética_ y nada más.

Neji, por su parte, odiaba a aquel hombre más que a cualquier otro de la familia principal.

Hirako observaba a sus dos nietos mientras recordaba la última vez que los había visto juntos. Buscó entre los resquicios de su amplia memoria.

Hinata y Neji eran sólo unos adolescentes, de 16 y 17 años respectivamente. El anciano había ido a visitar a su hijo Hiashi a su casa. Padre e hijo estaban en el porche de la casa del último bebiendo un té que su nieta mayor les había preparado.

_ Hiashi_ habló el anciano_ he visto a tu hija y a Neji demasiado unidos.

_ ¿A dónde quieres llegar padre?

_ No me gusta y no deberías permitirlo.

_ Déjalos padre_ Hiashi dio un sorbo a su té_ déjalos disfrutar de lo que yo no pude con mi hermano.

_ ¿En serio eres tan ciego? Esos dos no se tratan como hermanos, ellos…

_ Basta padre. Esta es mi casa y yo digo que pueden tratarse como deseen.

Hasta ahí llegaba la memoria del anciano.

Lo que Hirako no recordaba, porque no lo sabía, era que Hiashi sabía perfectamente que su sobrino y su hija eran algo más que amigos, que conocía las escapadas furtivas que hacían uno a la habitación del otro en plena noche, que era sabedor de los besos escondidos en los rincones de la casa, que había visto las miradas que se cruzaban. Hyuuga Hiashi sabía todo eso, y realmente no le importaba; porque él veía en ambos jóvenes la esperanza de encontrar la felicidad que le había sido negado a muchos Hyuuga a lo largo del tiempo. Una felicidad que estaba seguro, solo podían encontrar juntos.

.

_ En fin_ rompió el silencio el mayor_ os enviaré unos documentos con mis bienes y como los repartiré.

Se levantó y los jóvenes le siguieron hacia la puerta.

_ Hinata_ dijo_ hay un tema que deseo hablar contigo a solas.

La nombrada solo asintió y siguió a su abuelo guiándolo esta vez a su despacho. Cuando entraron le ofreció al anciano un cómodo sillón.

_ Usted dirá Hirako-sama.

_ ¿Qué sucede entre Neji y tú?_ preguntó directo dejando desarmada a la chica.

_ No sé a qué se refiere_ no era del todo mentira, ya que no sabía por dónde tomarse la pregunta de su abuelo.

_ La última vez que os vi a ambos juntos, vuestra relación era totalmente diferente a como lo es ahora.

_ Bueno, somos adultos ahora y…

_ No me mientas de forma tan descarada_ la cortó_ no sé qué sucedió entre vosotros y realmente, no deseo saberlo. Pero recordad que sois los representantes Hyuuga ahora, así que no dejéis mal el apellido_ miró a los ojos a Hinata y prosiguió_ tu padre debió cortar aquella "familiar" relación que teníais siendo solo unos adolescentes…

Dicho aquello el hombre se levantó y se fue sin si quiera despedirse de la chica, que continuaba quieta y petrificada.

Vio como la puerta se cerraba y se dejó caer sentada en su silla, recordando esa relación a la que se refería su abuelo.

El último año de instituto de Neji, ambos habían comenzado una especie de inocente tonteo. Su relación había pasado de ser respetuosa a algo más cariñosa, y después de eso, un día sin venir a cuento Neji la había besado al encontrarse en el pasillo de la mansión y ella, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma había correspondido al gesto. A partir de ahí habían comenzado una relación. Hinata nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida, incluso aunque tuviese que esconder aquello que sentía para que nadie en casa lo supiese.

Pero aquella felicidad duró exactamente los nueve meses del último curso de Neji; porque una semana antes de irse a la universidad él cambió su actitud, empezó a ser más frío, más distante, más como el viejo Neji… y entonces, el día antes de irse, Hinata escuchó de la boca de la persona que más amaba las palabras más duras.

Entró en la habitación de Neji para ofrecerse a ayudarle a preparar su maleta para la universidad.

_ ¿A qué vienes?_ le había preguntado. Ella tragó saliva intimidada por primera vez en mucho tiempo ante él.

_ Pensé…pensé que podría ayudarte.

_ No es necesario.

_ Neji… ¿qué sucede?_ preguntó triste_ has estado raro últimamente…

_ Escucha_ no la miró, continuó dándole la espalda_ El destino nos tiene reservado un lugar a cada uno, Hinata-sama. Y nuestros caminos no nos llevarán al mismo. Nosotros hemos pertenecido y perteneceremos siempre a mundos diferentes

Oír como la llamaba Hinata-sama de nuevo le partió el corazón.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

_ Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir. Esto es una despedida, el cruce de nuestros caminos acaba aquí.

_ Entonces…_ aspiró aire para poder hablar_ todos estos meses, lo que compartimos…todo… ¿no significó nada para ti?

_ Lo hizo_ se giró y la miró_ me ha servido para darme cuenta que incluso lo que tengo prohibido puedo conseguirlo.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y le abofeteó la cara. Neji ni siquiera hizo el ademán de impedírselo.

_ ¿Sólo me has usado para demostrarte a ti mismo lo lejos que puedes llegar?_ Neji no respondió_ Entiendo_ Hinata bajó la vista_ adiós Neji-onisan, que seas muy feliz, tanto como tú me has hecho a mí estos últimos meses aunque fuese una cruel mentira.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas que le produjo el recuerdo y salió a la puerta del despacho para observar la oficina de Neji.

_Nos hemos despedido dos veces, y las dos fueron muy dolorosas_, pensó. _Pero daría una vida por una tercera porque eso significaría que he vuelto a estar en tus brazos._

_._

_.  
_

Neji continuaba en su despacho, se había quedado pensando tontamente en el breve roce de la mano de Hinata sobre la suya. Aquel breve toque le había transmitido tanta calidez, tanto amor y justo cuando estaba disfrutando del contacto ella había apartado la mano como si quemase.

Resopló con fuerza intentando calmarse. _No podía culparla,_ después de todo él había sido el que había acabado con todo y _¿por qué?_ Por qué no quería echar por la borda todo aquel respeto de niño genio que se había ganado incluso de la familia principal por un simple amor que había surgido en la adolescencia. 

_¡Había sido tan estúpido! _

¿Qué importaba su maldita reputación ante la familia si la única Hyuuga que realmente le importaba lo odiaba ahora?

Se puso a trabajar para evitar seguir pensando y funcionó, las horas pasaron con rapidez hasta que oyó unas risas cargadas de diversión fuera y salió a ver qué ocurría.

.

Observó a un hombre que se le hacía vagamente conocido que abrazaba a Hinata con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabeza en un signo de protección. Las risas que había escuchado eran las de Hinata. Desde la puerta de su despacho podía ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de su prima, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su actitud relajada y feliz; nada que ver con la Hinata fría y distante que trataba con él. Le dolió. Algo en su pecho ardió en rabia al darse cuenta de que Hinata ya no le dedicaba ninguna de esas sonrisas, que ya no se ruborizaba al tenerlo más cerca de lo normal, ella ya no le dedicaba ningún gesto tierno, era solo un cubo de hielo sin sentimientos para él.

Continuó mirando la escena y puso más atención para escuchar.

_ Me alegro de verte sonreír_ escuchó al hombre.

_ Pero, ¿qué haces aquí Shino-kun?_ Neji recordó entonces de quien se trataba, el otro mejor amigo de Hinata, callado, serio y algo extraño, del instituto.

_ Tenía unos días libres y pensé en hacer una visita a mis mejores amigos_ respondió él.

_ Mientes_ Hinata rió_ seguro que Kiba-kun te insistió en que vinieras porque estaba preocupado_ Shino no respondió_ ¡lo sabía! No era necesario Shino, de verdad, pero_ hizo una pausa y mirándolo con ternura lo abrazó de nuevo como queriendo encontrar protección en sus brazos_ gracias.

Neji continuaba observando la escena cuando notó que el Aburame le miraba, la chica notó ese gesto y miró hacia donde su amigo estaba dirigiendo su vista; vio a Neji apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin molestarse en disimular que los observaba; instintivamente frunció el ceño y tiró de la mano de Shino para que entrase con ella a su despacho.

_ ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer onisan? Es de mala educación quedarse mirando fijamente.

Neji no respondió, pero la sangre le hirvió de nuevo al verla girarse a sonreír a su amigo de nuevo al entrar en su oficina.

Permaneció quieto en el sitio un rato más hasta que vio al Aburame marcharse, entonces tomó una decisión. Si Hinata le odiaba tanto como quería aparentar, _tendría que decírselo a la cara._

Decidido y con la furia corriendo por sus venas se encaminó hacia el despacho de su prima, abrió la puerta con fuerza y la cerró de la misma forma, pasando la llave para que nadie les molestase.

_ ¿Qué se supone que haces?_ preguntó Hinata girándose para verlo.

_ Tú y yo vamos a aclarar una cosa ahora mismo_ dio un paso hacia ella e Hinata retrocedió topándose con la mesa que chocó contra la parte baja de su espalda.

_ Vete. No tenemos nada que aclarar_ tragó saliva nerviosa_ Esto no tiene ninguna gracia.

_ ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?_ Neji dio otro paso y apoyó sus manos en la mesa, dejando cada una a un lado del cuerpo de Hinata impidiéndole salir, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella_ Si tanto me odias Hinata…

_ Déjame…_ Hinata susurró interrumpiéndole siendo muy consciente de la cercanía de su primo, consciente también de la furia que se veía en sus ojos. _Furia y dolor_, pensó.

_ Dime Hinata_ repitió fijando sus ojos en los de ella_ si tanto me odias ¿por qué aún lo llevas?

.

.

.

* * *

¡Ajá! ¡Lo sé! Ahora todos me odiais por dejaros así, pero es una forma de que dejes reviews con vuestras suposiciones ;)

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	7. ¿Por qué?

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

Segundo fic que actualizo hoy, ¡increíble!

**Advertencia ¡Lemon!**

Disfrutad la lectura y gracias por los reviews.

* * *

"_Porque dicen, amor, que no caminas  
si los celos no te calzan las espuelas"_

_**Lope de Vega**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué?**

**.**

**.  
**

_ Dime Hinata_ repitió fijando sus ojos en los de ella_ si tanto me odias ¿por qué aún lo llevas?

.

.

La Hyuuga se tensó al oírlo. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Neji demasiado cerca, y sus ojos la interrogaban.

_ No sé a qué te refieres_ optó por decir.

_ Claro que lo sabes_ Neji se acercó todavía más dejando su boca cerca del oído de Hinata, ella ahogó un suspiro al oírlo susurrar_ me refiero a ésto.

Notó sus dedos perdiéndose entre el pelo en la zona de su nuca y abrió los ojos con fuerza sorprendida. Neji acariciaba la zona de una forma casi imperceptible y si Hinata no estuviese debatiendo en su interior como él se había dado cuenta de aquello, habría sido consciente de que su piel reaccionaba favorablemente bajo las caricias de Neji.

_ Te lo preguntaré otra vez Hinata ¿por qué lo conservas? ¿Por qué no lo borraste?

Aunque su cerebro le gritaba que se alejase, que lo empujase y lo mandase al diablo, su traicionero cuerpo no obedeció. En vez de eso, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de tener a Neji tan cerca de ella como no lo había estado en años. La tensión y la rabia del momento podrían notarse a kilómetros a la redonda, pero le daba igual. _¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido a Neji de esa forma?_

_ Borrarlo no hubiese hecho desaparecer los recuerdos_ respondió ella. Neji la agarró con fuerza y la giró dejándola de frente a la mesa, pudiendo ver así el ventanal. Ahogó un grito. Notaba a su primo totalmente pegado a su espalda, podía diferenciar cada curva de su anatomía.

Sintió como Neji apartaba su pelo colocándolo sobre su hombro derecho y notó algo húmedo en su nuca, justo sobre sus cervicales. Los labios de Neji estaban besando el pequeño tatuaje que adornaba esa parte de su cuerpo. Un diminuto dibujo del _"Yang",_ que se había tatuado durante su relación con Neji, porque era esa parte del símbolo que le representaba a él. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante facilitándole el acceso.

_ Yo también conservo el mío_ lo oyó susurrar mientras uno de los brazos que mantenía presa la cintura de la chica se extendía dejando ver un tatuaje similar en su muñeca izquierda. _El yin_. _Hinata_.

Ella todavía asombrada pasó su dedo índice sobre el dibujo casi sin rozar. Mientras continuaba observando anonadada el descubrimiento, notó la otra mano de Neji apretarse con más fuerza en su cadera y comenzó a sentir los labios de su primo atacando su cuello.

Sin remediarlo y maldiciendo su poco autocontrol, gimió.

Neji colocó su otra mano también en el hueso de la cadera de la mujer, pegándose todavía más a su espalda, de forma posesiva. Hinata se agarró con fuerza al borde de la mesa y echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mejor ángulo de su cuello.

_ Nisan…_ susurró.

Neji hizo más fuerte su agarre llegando a lastimarla un poco. Ella gimió de nuevo, mezcla de dolor y excitación.

_ No lo digas_ gruñó él cogiendo la blusa negra de Hinata y tirando de cada extremo, rompiendo los botones ascendió con sus manos por el abdomen de la chica_ no me llames así. Lo odio_ mordió su oreja_ lo odio.

Hinata solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza. Por su mente pasaban vagas ideas de que aquello no estaba bien, pero no podía escucharlas.

_ Di mi nombre Hinata_ le dijo con voz ronca al oído al tiempo que aprisionaba uno de sus pechos con la mano_ dilo.

_ Neji_ susurró extasiada, por un momento la cordura pareció apoderarse de ella de nuevo y añadió_ esto no está bien…debemos…debemos parar.

_ ¿En serio deseas que nos detengamos?_ el hombre susurró aquellas palabras mientras la giraba de nuevo y sus miradas se encontraban, llenas las dos de deseo.

_ No.

Neji sonrió aunque no duró mucho tiempo ya que esta vez fue Hinata la que aprovechó la posición para apoderarse de sus labios y comenzar a juguetear con su camisa.

Sumidos en la neblina del deseo oyeron que llamaban a la puerta.

_ Neji_ intentó llamar su atención Hinata.

_ Dile que se vaya.

La mujer suspiró e intentó normalizar su voz.

_ ¿Hinata-sama?_ la voz de Minako, su asistente, sonó al otro lado_ tiene una llamada.

_ Dile…dile…_ se mordió el labio inferior cuando notó las manos de Neji alzar una de sus piernas y acariciar su muslo por debajo de la falda que se había puesto ese día_ dile que lo llamaré más tarde.

_ De acuerdo_ la voz de la secretaria sonó dudosa_ esto…

_ ¿Qué?_ soltó algo presurosa mientras se deshacía de la camisa de Neji.

_ El asistente de Neji-sama lleva un rato preguntando por él y…

_ Dile que Neji y yo estamos ocupados_ respondió deseando ya librarse de la mujer y atender a lo que estaba sucediendo_ y que nadie nos moleste, estamos…_ dudó un segundo_ tratando un tema importante.

Neji dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró alzando una ceja y sonriendo irónicamente; Hinata rodó los ojos y volvió a besarle.

Ya se había deshecho de la camisa de Neji y sus manos desabrochaban ahora el pantalón. Estaba teniendo sexo en su despacho con el hombre al que juraba odiar con todas sus fuerzas. Pensó que no había situación más surrealista que aquella.

Al tiempo que se deshacía del pantalón de Neji, él desabrochaba su falda e Hinata la mandaba lejos de una patada. Estaban uno frente al otro sin dejar de tocarse, ambos conservando solo su ropa interior.

Neji agarró a Hinata y la giró de nuevo, inclinándola y haciendo que apoyase sus manos en el escritorio.

_ ¿Qué…haces? ¡aah!_ gritó al sentir la dureza de Neji entre la ropa presionándola al tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban la intimidad de la chica.

_ Hacerte mía_ Neji bajó su prenda e hizo lo propio con la de Hinata, sin darle tiempo a la mujer de decir nada, la penetró.

Hinata gimió ante la inesperada intromisión y Neji gruñó mordiendo el hombro de Hinata, dejando una pequeña marca. Comenzó a moverse sintiendo los pequeños gemidos de la mujer que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él se inclinó para besarle mientras con una mano sujetaba la cadera para no perder el ritmo de las estocadas y con otra acariciaba uno de los pechos de Hinata.

_ M-más_ oyó a Hinata decir y obedeció aumentando la velocidad. Se sentía desfallecer.

_ H-Hinata_ dijo entrecortadamente. Ella respondió con un murmullo_ dime que me odias.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_ Dilo_ y sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes mientras la mano que aprisionaba el pecho bajaba y acariciaba el clítoris de Hinata.

_ T-te o-odio_ dijo ella mientras lanzaba un gemido.

Neji se movió con más furia y minutos más tarde ambos alcanzaban el orgasmo. Sin retirarse de Hinata y sin moverse esperaron a que su respiración se normalizase.

Hinata notó como su primo se movía y lo oyó hablar.

_ Al principio saber que me odiabas hacía todo más fácil_ ambos comenzaron a vestirse_ esta es la primera vez que oírtelo decir no lo hace más sencillo.

Hinata fue a por su chaqueta, ya que su camisa estaba inservible. Se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos.

_ ¿Cómo puedes creer aún en mis palabras cuando mi cuerpo te ha dicho la auténtica verdad?

Neji la miró asombrado con su camisa a medio poner, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

_ ¿Qué intentas decir…?_ preguntó.

_ No digo nada que ya no supieses ¿no? _ ayudó a Neji a abotonar la prenda _ has entrado aquí rabioso y enfurecido buscando confirmar algo que ya sabías. De todas formas, te he amado demasiado para no odiarte.

_ El otro día en tu casa tú me dejaste claro que no me querías en tu vida, no de esta forma.

Hinata se separó y lo miró asombrada.

_ Creo que no entendiste mis palabras Neji_ se dirigió a la ventana y observó el exterior_ tú llegaste exigiéndome que te pidiese que te quedases a mi lado.

_ Y tú no lo hiciste y añadiste que aquello sería un error. Y por si fuera poco, fuiste esa noche a casa de Pein.

Hinata se volteó y lo observó sonriendo con ternura.

_ No es a mí a quien corresponde pedirlo Neji_ el nombrado comprendió las palabras.

_ Si yo te lo pidiese, ¿tú respuesta sería diferente?

Hinata sólo sonrió de forma enigmática.

.

.

.

.

Pensar en la sesión de sexo que acababa de tener con Neji mientras cenaba con sus dos mejores amigos era algo que desde luego no tenía apuntado en su agenda para aquel día. Podía oír las voces de Kiba y Shino, pero en vez de parecer que estaban a su lado sonaban lejanas y con eco. Miró a su plato, del que apenas había probado bocado aún.

Shino observó a la ausente Hinata e hizo un gesto a Kiba para que hiciese lo mismo. El Inuzuka torció su cabeza a la izquierda y se preocupó.

_ Hinata_ no obtuvo respuesta y frunció el ceño. Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de la chica_ Hinata.

La mencionada dio un pequeño respingo en la silla y miró a Kiba. Todavía algo aturdida sonrió.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ A tu plato de pollo volverán a crecerle las alas de tanto esperar.

La Hyuuga enrojeció y asintiendo se dispuso a saborear la cena.

_ ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_ la voz de Shino le hizo alzar la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo.

_ No, todo está como siempre_ mintió con su mejor sonrisa para hacerlo más creíble.

_ Entonces supongo que Neji no tiene nada que ver con que te encuentres perdida en tus propios pensamientos_ Hinata miró a Kiba sorprendida, pero no le contestó.

¿Qué iba a decirle? _Kiba-kun acabo de tener el, probablemente, mejor sexo de mi vida en mi despacho con Neji, el hombre que me partió el corazón dos veces y al que juro odiar con toda mi alma._ Con toda seguridad su amigo la ingresaría en un psiquiátrico. Para ser sinceros, ella misma estaba planteándose el ingreso voluntario.

_ Todo está bien chicos, en serio _ optó por contarles algo sin darles demasiada información_ hoy ha ocurrido algo en la empresa_ hizo una pausa para observar las reacciones_ algo de lo que no estoy preparada para hablar aún. Lo entendéis, ¿verdad?

Shino asintió con la cabeza. Kiba en cambio preguntó.

_ Y ese algo ¿Es bueno o malo?

Hinata llevó la vista al plato de nuevo, cogió su copa y observando el líquido respondió.

_ Todavía estoy intentado averiguarlo.

.

.

.

Neji había llegado a su casa. Hinata no le había respondido a su pregunta. _¿Qué había querido decir con aquello? _Quizá debería ser sincero con ella y pedirle que se quedase a su lado pero tenía miedo a su respuesta. ¿_Y si ella decidía pagarle con su propia moneda y decirle que no?_ Sacudió la cabeza intentando convencerse de que Hinata jamás haría algo así, pero también era cierto que ella ya no era la misma de antes. _Había cambiado. Y él era el culpable._ Había herido tanto el dulce y frágil corazón de su prima que estaba seguro de que ella jamás llegaría a perdonarle del todo. Y aquel pensamiento, aquella idea, le hacía sentirse totalmente _vacío_.

.

.

.

.

_ Espero Shino que no hayas reservado un hotel_ le dijo Hinata al salir del restaurante_ hay habitaciones de sobra en mi casa y me sentiría ofendida si no vinieses a dormir.

A pesar de hablar muy en serio acompañó el intento de amenaza con una luminosa sonrisa que el Aburame sabía que se debía a la ilusión que le hacía tenerlos a ambos cerca. Así que simplemente asintió y envió, disimuladamente, un mensaje a su agente para que cancelara su reserva de hotel.

_ ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?_ preguntó Kiba entusiasmado.

_ Mi casa, por supuesto_ contestó Hinata_ tengo bebidas y podemos ponernos al corriente y recordar viejos tiempos.

_ Perfecto_ sonrió Kiba.

.

Después de caminar con calma y entre risas, llegaron al enorme portalón que daba acceso a la casa de Hinata. Pero ésta se quedó estática al observar una silueta que la esperaba apoyada en la misma. Miró a sus dos amigos que observaban a la persona con cara de desconfianza. Hinata se acercó y distinguió a un hombre de pelo oscuro y bonitos ojos azules. No lo conocía.

_ ¿Hyuuga Hinata?_ preguntó al tenerla cerca.

_ ¿Quién es usted?_ rebatió ella desconfiada.

_ La estaba buscando. Es urgente_ Kiba iba a hablar cuando sintió el brazo de su amiga extenderse ante él, impidiéndole el paso y mandándole guardar silencio. La Hyuuga estaba petrificada, con la oscuridad de la noche no se había dado cuenta, pero al lado del hombre, medio escondido tras sus piernas había un pequeño niño que ahora la observaba con ojos asustados e intentando escabullirse y desaparecer tras el adulto. Hinata alzó la vista al desconocido.

_ Pase.

Shino y Kiba estaban alucinados, pero Hinata no oía sus protestas, lo único que podía pensar era en aquel niño y en sus ojos, _sus blancos ojos_. El pequeño era una diminuta copia de Neji.

.

.

En cuanto entraron en la casa Hinata les ofreció asiento al desconocido y al pequeño. Se acercó a sus amigos y suspiró.

_ Chicos ¿podéis dejarnos unos momentos a solas, por favor?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a andar por el pasillo.

_ Kiba_ el mencionado se paró y giró lo suficiente para observar a su amiga al otro lado del corredor_ ¿recuerdas que te dije que no sabía si lo que había ocurrido hoy era bueno o malo?_ el Inuzuka asintió en silencio_ ya tengo mi respuesta.

Kiba no necesitó palabras para saber cuál era, los vacíos ojos de su amiga tenían la palabra _error_ reflejada.

.

.

Se sentó frente al desconocido y fijó su mirada en él.

_ Mi nombre es Inoue Kouga_ le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó_ y usted es la prima de Hyuuga Neji ¿verdad?

Si el hombre esperaba que aquella pregunta sorprendiese a la mujer, estaba equivocado. Ella permanecía con su semblante serio, mirándole fijamente.

_ Así es.

_ Lamento molestarla, pero si estoy aquí es…

_ Le agradecería que fuera directo y dejase las disculpas que no nos llevaran a nada, Inoue-san_ le interrumpió Hinata. El hombre cabeceó y continuó.

_ Esta es mi hermana_ extendió una foto que la Hyuuga observó. En ella había una mujer de asombroso parecido a ella, exceptuando sus ojos, que brillaban en un tono azul zafiro _ falleció hace una semana de una terrible enfermedad.

_ Mi más sincero pésame_ respondió Hinata y observó al pequeño que se encogía en su asiento, temblando levemente.

_ Él es mi sobrino_ continuó Kouga_ Kazuma. Podrá usted ver que…

_ ¿Es hijo de Neji?_ preguntó directamente. El hombre asintió con la cabeza_ entonces yo no soy la Hyuuga que busca Inoue-san.

_ En realidad, si. Su primo hace tiempo que no desea saber nada de mi familia, y me es imposible que acepte recibirme.

_ ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo?

_ A Kazuma sólo le queda su padre, yo vivo muy lejos y por mi trabajo no puedo hacerme cargo de él_el hombre paró la explicación y agarrando las manos de Hinata suplicó_ por favor, tiene que convencer a su primo, tiene que ayudarme.

Hinata miró fijamente al niño, que temblaba desvalido y asustado, consciente a pesar de su corta edad de que lo estaban tratando como una mercancía de la que nadie quería hacerse cargo. Soltó sus manos con brusquedad del desconocido.

_ Está bien_ asintió_ me encargaré de que Neji se haga cargo del niño, después de todo es su responsabilidad.

Vio como al hombre le brillaban los ojos y se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

_ Mi avión sale en unas horas_ le dijo_ así que espero que no le importe hacerse cargo de Kazuma.

Hinata estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la imagen de aquel pequeño de tan solo cuatro años sentado y temblando como una hoja, le enterneció el corazón. Así que simplemente asintió y acompañó a la puerta a Inoue.

.

Cuando se giró tras cerrar la puerta Kazuma estaba allí con la cabeza baja y los puños cerrados.

Se agachó quedando a su altura.

_ Puedes llorar_ fue todo lo que Hinata le dijo. El niño la miró con ojos brillantes y empezó a dejar correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas. La Hyuuga lo abrazó_ no debe avergonzarte llorar.

_ Mi mamá no va a volver_ le dijo mirándole fijamente. Hinata se estremeció por aquella contundente frase pronunciada por tan solo un niño_ está muerta.

_ Lo sé_ le acarició la mejilla.

_ Te pareces mucho a ella.

Hinata no respondió a aquello. Vio como Kiba y Shino se acercaban al haber oído que el "invitado" se marchaba. Mientras el niño se acercaba a Hinata y pasaba sus diminutos brazos alrededor del cuello de la adulta y la abrazaba. En esa posición, Hinata lo sujetó bien y se levantó, quedando con él en brazos, notando como el sueño vencía al pequeño.

_ Lo hemos oído todo_ dijo Shino. Su amiga asintió _¿Qué podía decir?_

_ Es tan…_ empezó Kiba.

_ Llevaré a Kazuma a la cama_cortó a su amigo. No quería oír aquellas palabras que ella misma estaba repitiendo en su mente. No quería oír lo rastrero que había sido Neji al no hacerse cargo de su hijo, de su sangre. _No quería oírlo_.

.

.

.

Neji llegó al día siguiente al edificio de la empresa, temprano como acostumbraba. Estaba algo nervioso después de lo sucedido el día anterior, no sabía muy bien como enfrentarse a ella después de lo ocurrido en el despacho de su prima.

Creyó que el edificio estaba vacío como siempre que él llegaba, por eso se sorprendió al ver a Hinata apoyada al lado de la puerta del despacho que le pertenecía a él, cruzada de brazos y con la cabeza baja, como pensativa. Al notar que se trataba de ella, algo dentro de él le hizo pensar que algo bueno sucedería, pero aquel optimista pensamiento desapareció en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la mujer que lucían acusadores. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, ella habló.

_ Tenemos que hablar Onisan_ su voz sonó fría y cortante, y el apodo le rasgó las pocas buenas expectativas que llevaba. Neji asintió y se acercó a la puerta introduciendo la llave. Quedaron uno al lado del otro, y fue cuando oyó la voz, en un susurro apenas audible de Hinata _ ésta será la última conversación personal que tengamos. No quiero volver a verte nada más que para asuntos profesionales _ Neji la miró e Hinata fijó sus ojos en él _ nunca más Nisan. Después de esta conversación quiero que desparezcas de mi vida, fuera de las paredes de este edificio, **para siempre**.

_Para siempre_. Aquellas palabras resquebrajaron cada célula del cuerpo de Neji. _Para siempre_. Tan contundente, tan definitivo, _tan doloroso. _

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

Otra vez os dejo a medias. ¿Qué le dirá Hinata a Neji?

Espero vuestros reviews y mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios :)_  
_


	8. Aléjate lo suficiente para que duela

De acuerdo, me merezco miles de misivas, cartas y paquetes cargados de explosivos por tardar toda esta eternidad en subir un capítulo, en mi defensa diré ¡tengo una vida! una de esas ajetreadas, horribles y aburridas que no te dejan tiempo para plantarte y escribir algo decente. Y cuando lo tienes las jodidas musas se toman unas vacaciones, en fin, solo espero que sigais leyendo y ¡por favor! no me matéis.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

.

.

.

* * *

"_Si esta es vuestra forma de amar, os ruego que me odiéis"_

_**Moliére**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 7: Aléjate lo suficiente para que duela**

**.**

**.**

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Neji invitó a pasar a Hinata a su despacho. Después de lo que le había dicho no estaba muy seguro de querer saber lo que ella tenía que hablar. Dejó la puerta abierta y dio un paso hacia su escritorio.

_ Creo que preferirás tener la puerta cerrada cuando te diga lo que he venido a decirte_ le soltó ella. A Neji le recordaba bastante a la Hinata que lo había recibido en su oficina el día que firmaron el convenio de la fusión, pero ésta lucía más confiada y furiosa, como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar a su yugular y rebanársela en finos pedazos. Sacudió la cabeza, liberando su mente de sangrientos pensamientos y cerró la puerta.

_ Puedes sentarte.

_ En realidad seré breve.

_ Tú misma_ respondió él copiando su actitud fría y sentándose en su enorme butaca _ ¿qué bicho te picó ahora para este notable cambio de actitud?

Hinata se acercó a la mesa y apoyó sobre ella una fotografía, que arrastró empujándola con los dedos hasta posicionarla bajo la vista de Neji. Era la misma imagen que la noche anterior Inoue Kouga le había mostrado a ella. Su primo la observó anonadado y luego miró a Hinata.

_ Veo que la reconoces.

_ ¿Por qué tienes una foto de ella?

_ Las preguntas las hago yo, Onisan _ respondió ella_ realmente, es una pregunta tan solo. ¿Qué te sugiere el nombre de Kazuma?

Neji levantó la mirada y observó fijamente a Hinata, respondiéndole de esa forma que aquello era algo que no le incumbía, pero la mujer había ido allí con un firme propósito y esa actitud no la haría cambiar de idea.

_ Muy bien, te diré lo que yo sé. Kazuma es un pequeño de cuatro años que por un milagro indescifrable ha heredado la característica más propia de nuestra familia. Unos enormes y hermosos ojos blancos_ hablaba con parsimonia resaltando el tono irónico, como si fuese una serpiente que sisea pausadamente antes de comerse a su presa_su madre, la mujer de la foto, está muerta _ esperó ver alguna reacción en Neji, pero se equivocó_ y a ese niño solo le queda su padre, uno que en sus cuatro años de vida, no le ha hecho el menor caso_ paró de nuevo y apoyó las manos en la mesa, crispándolas de rabia_ ¿puedes explicarme eso Nisan? ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que jamás te has hecho cargo de ese pequeño? ¿puedes hacerlo?

Neji le devolvió la mirada y miró a la foto. Respondió con su voz pausada y grave, como aquél que no le afecta en absoluto lo que estén diciendo.

_ Ella lo único que quería de mí era dinero, y la posición que ofrecía mi apellido. Me negué a cumplirle todos sus caprichos y por consecuencia dejé de ver al niño_ alzó la vista para enfrentar a Hinata que lo miraba acusadora, se le revolvió el estómago_ no me arrepiento. ¿Qué se supone que debiera hacer? ¿ Ceder a su chantaje para poder ver a mi hijo? Por supuesto que no. El niño no me iba necesitar, así que no iba a ser un títere de su madre.

Hinata alzó la mano dispuesta a abofetearle, pero Neji paró el viaje de su brazo agarrándola con brusquedad de la muñeca, y la miró ceñudo.

_ Ni se te ocurra golpearme_ le soltó la mano_ permití que lo hicieras cuando me fui a la universidad, pero nunca más y mucho menos por juzgar una de mis decisiones. Tú misma me dijiste que no me debías ninguna explicación, lo mismo va para mí.

_ Me importa una soberana mierda lo que opines o dejes de opinar_ soltó Hinata frustrada_ abandonaste a ese niño, ¡tú! ¡Precisamente tú! Que sabes mejor que nadie lo que significa crecer sin padre Neji_ se quedó en silencio conteniendo las ganas de gritar_ de todas las cosas horribles que pudiera pensar de ti, ésta no era una de ellas. Jamás me imaginaría que renunciarías de esa forma a tu propia sangre.

_ ¿Acaso tú hubieses cedido a sus chantajes?_ replicó él.

_ Si, si esa era la forma de estar con mi hijo. Hubiese entregado mi dinero, renunciado a mi apellido, mi posición ¡lo que fuese, maldita sea!_ golpeó la mesa con rabia_ me das asco Hyuuga Neji. Me avergüenzo de ti y de todo lo que he vivido contigo.

Neji se levantó como empujado como un resorte.

_ ¿De verdad? Nadie puede cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente. Además, ¿qué te importa todo esto?

_ Mucho_ respondió simplemente.

_ ¿Es qué no ves la foto? ¿A quién diablos te recuerda?_ gruñó poniendo la imagen delante de Hinata_ ¡era parecida a ti! ¡era como tú!

_ ¡Me da igual!_ gritó arrancándole la foto y lanzándola _ ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? ¿Lo qué más me molesta? _ se acercó y fijó su mirada en Neji_ lo que más me duele Onisan, es que cuando vi a ese niño lo único que podía pensar era que me hubiese gustado ser su madre. Yo quería ser la madre de tus hijos, y lo único que siento al ver la foto de esa mujer es celos_ notó como unas lágrimas de rabia inundaban sus ojos_ ¡celos de no haberte dado tu primogénito! ¿cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? Ese niño se ha quedado sin madre y todo lo que yo siento es envidia…

_ Hinata.

_ ¡No me toques!_ gritó dando un paso hacia atrás, miró al suelo y se secó las lágrimas para luego mirarle_ pero todo eso ya no importa. Te harás cargo de ese niño Nisan, cuidarás de él como debiste hacer desde el principio_ hizo una pausa y suspiró_ sé un buen padre, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Se giró dispuesta a irse y en esa posición paró unos segundos.

_ Recuerda lo que te dije antes, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti a no ser que tenga que ver con la empresa. Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida Nisan_ tomó aire_ se acabó. Todo esto se acabó. Enterraré todo lo que hemos vivido muy hondo y seguiré adelante. Esta vez no es el destino el que nos depara un camino diferente a cada uno, esta vez soy yo la que elige la ruta que me aleja de ti_ torció la cabeza un poco para verlo_ adiós Neji, adiós de verdad.

.

.

.

Soltó la maleta en la entrada de su casa y cerró la puerta asegurándose de que el niño ya se encontrase en el interior. Miró al pequeño dándose cuenta de que en realidad se parecía bastante a él, _demasiado_.

_ Ven, te enseñaré donde dormirás.

Kazuma lo observó con una mezcla de miedo e impotencia y asintió, siguiéndole. La habitación sólo tenía una cama y un armario, lo suficiente para tratarse de algo funcional, pero bastante triste para un niño de cuatro años.

_ Después colocaremos tu ropa, ahora tengo que hacer una llamada. Puedes ver la tele o hacer lo que quieras.

El pequeño asintió acongojado y vio a Neji perderse por el pasillo.

Descolgó el auricular y marcó el primer número de la memoria mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón del salón.

_ ¿Si?_ sonó al otro lado de la línea.

_ Tienes que venir a mi casa.

_ Estoy cansado, ¿no podemos dejarlo para otro día?

_ Creo que no, a no ser que otro día aparezca una mujer con otro niño que resulta ser mi hijo.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio.

_ Sí que tienes una vida problemática. En seguida voy.

_ De acuerdo.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru tardó menos de media hora en llegar a casa de su amigo, que le abrió la puerta con ojos cansados.

_ No dejas de sorprenderme. ¿Un hijo?_ sacudió la cabeza con resignación_ y parecía que siempre tenías todo controlado.

_ No necesito sermones. Hinata ya ha hecho bien ese papel esta mañana.

_ ¿Hinata?

_ Ella fue quien trajo al crío, al parecer el hermano de la madre lo dejó en su casa.

_ No hablas en serio_ El Nara abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_ Ojalá solo fuera una pesada broma. Pero tendrías que haberla visto_ sonrió sin ganas_ jamás la había visto así. Estaba realmente furiosa.

_ Espera un segundo ¿furiosa? Cuesta creerlo.

_ Lo sé.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato, cuando una aguda voz los interrumpió.

_ Esto…hola_ saludó Kazuma al ver al Nara.

_ Hola_ respondió el aludido sin inmutarse demasiado.

_ Yo…_ tragó saliva al mirar a su padre, que le inducía demasiado respeto con ese semblante serio e inescrutable_ tengo hambre.

La última frase fue solo un débil susurro. Neji suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a buscar algo para saciar el hambre del pequeño

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño miró al extraño que estaba sentado en el sofá cuando le habló y sin mirarle directamente a los ojos respondió a su pregunta.

_ Soy Kazuma.

_ Yo soy Nara Shikamaru, un amigo de tu padre.

_ Encantado Shikamaru-san.

El Nara sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina. Se movió en el sofá acercándose al pequeño mientras se inclinaba para estar más cerca de él.

_ Ey, tendrás que tener algo de paciencia con él_ el niño supo que hacía referencia a su padre.

_ Yo…_ Shikamaru se inclinó más para oír la baja voz del niño_ yo quiero volver con Hinata-san.

El Nara alzó la vista justo a tiempo para observar como Neji entraba con un pequeño bocadillo, y aunque se lo entregó al pequeño manteniendo silencio y sin cambiar su expresión, Shikamaru sabía que él había escuchado la última frase del pequeño.

.

.

.

_ Un hijo_ la voz de Kiba sonó asombrosamente seria_ aún no me cabe en la cabeza que el "lo tengo todo controlado, incluso cada movimiento de los músculos de mi cara" Neji, haya tenido un hijo y no se haya hecho cargo de él.

Hinata permaneció en silencio bebiendo la enorme taza del rico café de su cafetería favorita de la ciudad. No tenía más que decir sobre aquel tema, _tampoco quería hacerlo_. Había salido del despacho de Neji con la firme promesa, a sí misma, de olvidar todo eso y seguir con su vida normal; pero lejos de conseguirlo llevaba todo el día pensando en el pequeño Kazuma.

_ Hagas lo que hagas todo te lleva irremediablemente a Neji ¿no?

La Hyuuga apartó la vista de la taza, sorprendida por la afirmación tan directa de su amigo. Kiba presentaba una cara seria, nada propia de él y revolvía la amarga bebida de su taza distraídamente.

_ Ya no_ fijó sus ojos en los de su mejor amigo_ esto se tiene que acabar Kiba-kun, he perdido la cuenta de los años que llevo lamentándome por toda la historia de Neji, y sinceramente, no puedo más.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Seguirás viéndole y aunque no fuese así, ni siquiera le olvidaste cuando estabas casada ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

Hinata sabía que Kiba tenía razón, por mucho que se auto convenciera de sacar de forma definitiva a Neji de su vida, era imposible. Sus defensas, el profundo odio que de verdad sentía por él, se resquebrajaban cada vez que lo tenía cerca. No importaba cuánto daño le hiciese Neji o cuántas veces Hinata lo alejase con palabras rudas. Daba igual lo mucho que se herían mutuamente, con acciones, frases o simples silencios. Todo eso carecía de importancia, porque Hinata sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese, la simple presencia de Neji, lo echaba todo por la borda, _siempre_.

_ No lo sé. Pero se acabó, tiene que ser así.

Kiba no dijo nada más, pero tenía la firme convicción de que las palabras se las llevaba el viento. _Pero los sentimientos, no._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Había pasado una semana desde que Kazuma vivía con él. Sus encuentros con Hinata se limitaban a las reuniones empresariales y los pequeños cruces en el trabajo. Pero jamás hablaban directamente. Ella ni si quiera le miraba y Neji sabía que aquello era lo mejor. Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en aquel encuentro en su despacho, ella le había dicho que todavía sentía algo por él. No había sido de forma directa pero lo había dejado entender, y aquellas palabras lo hacían todo irremediablemente difícil.

Por otro lado Kazuma no se había acercado a él ni siquiera un poco. Neji notaba la tensión que emanaba cada vez que él intentaba una aproximación y ya lo había descubierto en varias ocasiones llorando a solas y susurrando el nombre de Hinata._ Por eso estaba allí_. Sabía que no debía, ella se lo había dejado claro "no quiero saber nada de ti fuera de las paredes de este edificio" pero era su última solución. Llamó al timbre con la mano que tenía libre y esperó. La puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció una Hinata ataviada con ropa cómoda y el pelo recogido.

_ Nisan_ su voz sonó monocorde, automática.

Neji iba a decir algo cuando sintió que el pequeño Kazuma soltaba su mano y corría a las piernas de Hinata.

_ Hinata-nesan_ se aferró a las extremidades de la Hyuuga como si la vida le fuera en ello y Neji observó la ligera y tierna sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Hinata.

_ Kazuma-kun, que alegría volver a verte_ miró a Neji con su expresión seria y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar_ entra Neji-nisan, prepararé café.

Él simplemente asintió y la siguió en silencio.

Hinata sirvió las tazas mientras Neji permanecía en el salón sentado. Kazuma correteaba alrededor de las piernas de la mujer mientras ella trataba de mostrar su mejor sonrisa sin dejar ver lo molesta que se encontraba. _¿No se supone que él sabía que no debía ir a su casa?_ Sirvió la bebida y observó al pequeño.

_ Kazuma-kun ¿por qué no sales a jugar al jardín un poco?_ le dijo revolviéndole el castaño pelo.

_ Pero…yo quiero estar con Hinata-nesan.

Ella sonrió. Le encantaban los niños. Y aquella dulce mirada blanca que le dedicaba el pequeño la derretía por dentro. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia él como si fuese a contarle un secreto.

_ Hay una cosa que tu padre y yo queremos hablar. Te prometo que en cuanto acabemos iré a jugar contigo y te daré un helado ¿te gusta el chocolate?

El niño asintió emocionado e Hinata le guiñó un ojo antes de verlo echar a correr hacia el exterior.

_ Los niños se te dan bien_ oyó que Neji le decía_ ojalá yo pudiese decir lo mismo.

_ Es pequeño, os acostumbraréis_ bebió un sorbo de su bebida_ probablemente le intimidas. Lo haces con todo el mundo Nisan.

_ ¿Intimidar?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar una sonrisa nostálgica.

_ Cuando era pequeña solía huir de ti en los pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga.

Neji torció la boca en una especie de sonrisa pero permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

_ Esto es lo más parecido a una conversación cordial que hemos mantenido en años_ habló finalmente.

_ En realidad, siempre hemos sido bastante cordiales, se puede hacer daño sin dejar de serlo ¿no?

Neji sonrió irónico y asintió, después de todo Hinata tenía razón. La mayoría de las veces no se alzaban la voz y no se insultaban de forma brusca, iban de forma directa a las cosas que les hacían daño. ¡Cuánto más daño podía hacer un frase exacta en el momento adecuado, que una sarta de insultos!

_ Onisan_ Neji la miró_ creí que había dicho que no quería verte fuera del edificio Hyuuga.

El nombrado ladeó la cabeza, llevaba esperando esa frase desde su entrada.

_ Lo sé. No estoy aquí por mí.

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Es Kazuma, aunque no lo diga abiertamente estaba deseando verte. Creo que no soy su persona favorita en el mundo.

_ Tampoco podemos culparlo por ello_ Hinata lo miró directamente a los ojos al decir aquello, y Neji sonrió irónico al darse cuenta de que esa sentencia era el claro ejemplo de cómo dañar sin usar palabras insultantes.

_ No he venido a escuchar tus sermones de integridad, querida prima. Tengo el último bastante reciente en mi memoria_ contraatacó el hombre.

_ Eso está bien_ Hinata volvió a servir más café_ Estás aquí por Kazuma, ¿qué se supone que quieres que haga yo?

_ Nada, simplemente pensé que se sentiría mejor si te ve.

Hinata alzó la vista sorprendida por el extraño gesto altruista por parte de Neji y asintió. Miró hacia el jardín y se levantó.

_ Ahora vuelvo.

Neji solo asintió y la vio salir hacia donde Kazuma jugaba.

.

.

.

_ Hinata-nesan ¡mira!

Ella sonrió y se agachó junto al pequeño que miraba absorto una mariposa apoyada sobre una de las flores.

_ Es muy bonita.

_ Hay un montón ¡antes vi otra allí! ¡Y allí!_ el niño corría señalando diversos lugares e Hinata sonreía ante aquello. No había nada en el mundo que le gustase más que la sonrisa de un niño, porque creía ella que no había nada más sincero. Un adulto puede fingir felicidad, tristeza o enfado, pero un pequeño es transparente.

Caminó hacia el niño y lo alzó en brazos.

_ ¿Eres feliz Kazuma-kun?_ el niño la miró sin saber que responder_ me estaba preguntando si Neji y tú…

Hinata no acabó la frase porque el pequeño Hyuuga empezó a llorar desconsoladamente apretándose a su cuello. Ella se quedó paralizada por un segundo y acarició su espalda.

_ Quiero vivir contigo ¡déjame vivir contigo Hinata-nesan! ¡Seré bueno! ¡Lo prometo!_ las frases del niño iban cortadas por hipidos y exhalaciones de aire _ No me gusta papá, a ti tampoco te gusta ¡lo sé!

Hinata abrió los ojos presa de la sorpresa y separó a Kazuma de ella lo suficiente para fijar su mirada en él.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?

_ Yo he visto… _ bajó la vista y se frotó los ojos son su pequeña mano_ yo he visto como le miras. Él no te gusta ¿verdad? ¡Es malo!

El pequeño se sorprendió al ver como la cara de la mujer se dulcificaba con una sonrisa.

_ Neji no es malo_ la frase sonó afable y cálida pero no exenta de certeza_ tu padre es buena persona Kazuma-kun, pero no lo sabrás si no le das la oportunidad_ rió un poco y bajó la voz como si fuese a confesarle un secreto_ entre tú y yo, él es un poco serio y a veces amargado, pero si le dejas, él es alguien maravilloso.

Kazuma sabía que los adultos mentían, lo sabía porque había visto a su madre, su tío y miles de personas hacerlo. Pero la mirada de Hinata, su voz y aquella extraña sonrisa le decían que ella de verdad creía en aquellas palabras, que lo que decía era la auténtica verdad.

_ Hagamos una cosa ¿vale?_ el niño la miró intrigado cuando lo dejó en el suelo y ella se colocó a su altura_ tu vivirás con Neji, él es tu padre_ Hinata observó el pequeño mohín del niño y apretó con su dedo índice su ceño fruncido_ pero tú y yo nos veremos siempre que queramos. Puedes quedarte conmigo algún fin de semana y algún día iré a buscarte al colegio y haremos lo que quieras ¿vale?

La sonrisa del niño se ensanchó y asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, con entusiasmo. Hinata rió.

_ Pero_ el niño se puso serio de repente al oír aquello_ debes intentar acercarte a tu padre y conocer el verdadero Neji, si me entero de que sigues ignorándole y no pones de tu parte, nuestro trato queda cancelado ¿de acuerdo?

Hianta extendió la mano hacia el pequeño y él la estrechó asintiendo. Ella se levantó con una sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo.

_ Vamos_ le dijo. Antes de dar dos pasos, Kazuma había sujetado su manga y ella giró la cabeza para observarle.

_ Entonces… ¿Tú no odias a papá?

Hinata se quedó paralizada y giró la cabeza hacia el enorme ventanal que mostraba su salón, observando la espalda de Neji que continuaba sentado en su sofá.

_ Lo odio_ dijo y Kazuma soltó la manga que aún mantenía sujeta y dio un paso atrás. Hinata volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarle_ es complicado ¿sabes? Pero Neji y yo no podemos hacer otra cosa, la única forma que tengo de poder estar cerca de él sin salir dañada es esa.

El niño no entendía muy bien las palabras de la mujer, pero aún así escuchaba atento y observaba aquella mirada que hacía un rato brillaba y ahora se mostraba opaca, al igual que la sonrisa que había desaparecido de sus labios.

_ Kazuma-kun, mi odio por tu padre no es…_ suspiró dándose cuenta de lo difícil que era poner aquello en palabras_ no es más que un escudo para evitar el dolor_ suspiró y comenzó a caminar, el niño la siguió en silencio y la oyó susurrar_odiarle es lo más cerca de amarle que puedo estar.

Kazuma abrió los ojos al oír aquello y apresuró el paso para ponerse a su lado. Le agarró la mano y alzando la cabeza le sonrió.

Neji los vio entrar agarrados y sonriendo. Al instante Kazuma se soltó de la mano de Hinata y corrió hacia él.

_ ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a casa!_ el pequeño le sonreía e Hinata observaba la escena complacida un poco apartada_ ¡Recuerda tu promesa Hinata-nesan!_ y dicho aquello salió corriendo por la puerta.

Neji miró a Hinata aún perplejo y ella le sonrió con nostalgia.

_ ¿Qué le has dicho?_ preguntó el hombre.

_ Sólo la verdad_ respondió alzando los hombros_ le prometí que podría pasar algún fin de semana conmigo, espero que no te importe.

_ Por mi está bien.

_ De acuerdo.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y cruzó la puerta. Antes de cerrarse se vio detenido por una mano en su hombro.

_ Neji_ no pasó desapercibido para él la ausencia del sufijo. Giró sólo la cabeza y esperó a que Hinata hablase_ es un buen niño. Cuida de él, yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

El Hyuuga sonrió internamente y giró la cabeza para marcharse. Antes de cerrar la puerta Hinata pudo oírlo decir.

_ Se parece a ti.

Al oír el clic de la cerradura Hinata sonrió. Sus latidos eran irregulares y tenía los ojos húmedos. Pero no fue hasta que escuchó el coche de Neji arrancar y abandonar su propiedad que se permitió llorar como una niña pequeña.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mmmm, no sé muy bien porque pero me siento algo confusa con este capítulo. En fin ¿review?


	9. Déjame creer que no fue mentira

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, como siempre.

Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, tras 2 meses sin actualizar (me odio a mí misma por ello).

Aquellos que lean más de mis historias se darán cuenta de que mcuhas de mis frases son del magnífico cantautor Joaquín Sabina, no me gusta repetirme mucho con los autores, pero sus canciones me inspiran tanto que no puedo evitarlo.

Ahora sólo me queda añadir:

**¡España Campeona del Mundo!**

(Muero de emoción)

Sin más tonterías os dejo con la actualización.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"_Contigo he comprendido que la humedad, es algo que se seca y se olvida, gracias a ti he sabido que la verdad, es sólo un cabo suelto de la mentira"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 8: Déjame creer que no fue mentira  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Esperó a que la camarera sirviera las dos bebidas que habían pedido hace un rato, y tras verla retirarse le pasó los papeles a su acompañante, Pain.

_ Bueno, éste es el acuerdo definitivo de divorcio. Sólo queda firmarlo y todo habrá acabado_ Hinata bebió un pequeño sorbo del café con hielo que acababan de traerle mientras veía a su ex -marido echar un vistazo a los papeles _ dime por favor que no pondrás más pegas.

_ Está bien_ Pain apoyó los papeles a un lado y observó fijamente a Hinata_ así que se acabó. Es increíble como unos simples documentos pueden poner fin a siete años de matrimonio.

_ Lo qué es increíble es que tú y yo durásemos siete años casados, en realidad_ al acabar la afirmación ambos rieron desentendidamente.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio. Hinata recordó que su previo encuentro con Pain había sido cuando él le había contado a Neji lo de la noche que habían pasado juntos. En aquel momento probablemente lo hubiese matado por ello, en cambio ahora lo veía como una auténtica tontería.

_ Ey, Hinata_ ella alzó la vista dándose cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos _ ¿Sabes? Yo realmente te quise_ tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no escupir el líquido que acababa de beber al escucharlo_ estaba en verdad enamorado de ti cuando nos casamos.

_ ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? Yo nunca dudé…_ se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosa_ en serio Pain, tienes la extraña capacidad de sorprenderme a pesar del paso de los años.

_ Supongo. Pero, ¿puedes tú decir lo mismo?

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Sobre el amor, ¿me has amado en algún momento en estos siete años?

_ No lo sé_ contestó sin si quiera pensarlo, consciente de que mentir o rebuscar en su cabeza una respuesta adecuada no le llevaría a ningún sitio_ tan egoísta de mi parte ¿verdad?

_ Ciertamente_ Pain bebió con lentitud. No lucía para nada molesto, más bien parecía que confirmaba algo que llevaba años sabiendo de forma latente.

_ ¡Ey! Es también tu culpa por hacer preguntas innecesarias en momentos como éste_ suspiró Hinata_ lo siento, de verdad. Ojalá esto hubiese funcionado y ambos nos hubiésemos querido como nos merecíamos pero…

_ Pero no se elige a quien se ama ¿no es así?

Hinata sonrió cómo respuesta.

_ Alguien me dijo algo parecido hace mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Quién?_ al escuchar la pregunta Hinata rió.

_ Puedo asegurarte que fue la persona de la que menos esperarías oír algo así_ el hombre alzó una ceja interrogante, esperando una respuesta_ fue mi padre.

_ ¿Hiashi? Bueno, tienes razón. Realmente no es alguien del que esperase oír algo como eso. ¿Y cuándo fue?

_ El día que le anunciamos que nos casábamos, después de que te fuiste.

Pain asintió y permanecieron ambos en silencio, mientras Hinata se zambullía en sus recuerdos.

Recordaba con bastante exactitud ese día. Pain había ido con ella a casa para anunciar a su familia su compromiso. Hiashi no había puesto ninguna pega y había sido un agradable anfitrión durante toda la velada. Cuando finalmente el novio se había ido y quedaron tan solo padre e hija, fue cuando mantuvieron aquella extraña conversación.

_ Padre, gracias por lo de hoy. Has sido realmente amable con Pain. Gracias de verdad.

_ Por mi está bien que os caséis si lo deseáis_ Hinata había sonreído y asentido en agradecimiento_ Pero Hinata, no se puede elegir a quien amamos, lo sabes ¿verdad?

La pregunta la había cogido con la guardia baja y había tartamudeado algo ininteligible, incluso para ella. Por lo que Hiashi había hablado de nuevo.

_ Claro que lo sabes_ había apoyado su mano en la cabeza de su hija revolviéndole el pelo como si se tratase de una pequeña niña_ de verdad espero que seas feliz hija. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas algún día de esto.

Hinata había visto a su padre perderse por el pasillo mientras ella vislumbraba en su mente, _por primera en mucho tiempo,_ el recuerdo de la imagen de Neji.

.

_ Mi padre, el severo Hyuuga Hiashi, dando consejos de amor. Nadie lo creería_ habló Hinata. Sonrió levemente y Pain respondió con el mismo gesto.

_ Estaba dándote la oportunidad de recapacitar.

_ Tal vez_ suspiró_ ¡oh, por favor! Dejemos de hablar del pasado ¿de acuerdo?

_ Sólo una cosa más_ Hinata asintió_ La noche antes de nuestra boda, la conversación que mantuviste con Neji…

_ Espera ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

Pain esbozó media sonrisa.

_ Os escuché. Oí absolutamente todo ese día. Cómo le decías a Neji que si te lo pedía, te irías con él.

_ ¡Dios mío! Yo..._ bajó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose una miserable persona por lo sucedido.

_ Olvídalo, no he sacado el tema para torturarte.

_ Lo siento, de todas formas.

_ ¿Sabes que fue tu padre quien invitó a Neji?_ continuó el hombre ignorando sus disculpas. Hinata asintió, porque recordaba perfectamente que su primo le había dicho que la invitación la había recibido de Hiashi_ él me dijo que lo invitaba y fue quien me envió a la cocina para que oyese vuestra conversación.

_ ¿Mi padre…?

_ Tu padre sabía desde el principio que Neji y tú habíais tenido algo. Probablemente creyó que alguno de los tres haríamos un movimiento para cancelar la boda. Supongo que invitó a Neji esperando que evitara que te casases, o con la intención de que tú anulases el compromiso al volver a verle_ Pain movió la mano_ enviarme a escuchar vuestra conversación debió de ser su último movimiento desesperado.

_ Pero…, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué mi padre haría algo así?

_ ¿No es evidente? No quería que te casases sin amor. Es gracioso viniendo de alguien tan seco como lo era tu padre.

Hinata suspiró. Trayendo el recuerdo de su fallecido padre a la mente. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Realmente su padre habría aprobado desde el principio que ella y Neji tuviesen algo? _Era injusto_. Si ella lo hubiese sabido…si hubiese sabido que no se opondría, todo habría sido tan diferente.

_Lo habría sido ¿verdad?_

Por un momento volvió a la realidad._ Pain lo sabía_. Supo desde el principio que ella hubiese huido con Neji si tuviese la oportunidad, pero se había casado con ella igualmente. Lo miró a los ojos y él le sonrió.

_ Te dije que yo estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ti por aquel entonces_ ella quiso decir algo, pero él continuó_ ya ves, no fuiste la única egoísta. Te quise sólo para mí, como una actitud infantil. El día de la boda quería ver a Neji para decirle que tu corazón podía quererle sólo a él, pero que tú me pertenecías. Ridículo ¿no?

_ ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar actitudes?

Ninguno dijo nada más. Aquella era, posiblemente, la primera vez que eran tan sinceros uno con el otro, y era bastante irónico que fuera el mismo día que finalmente sus vidas se separaban.

Hinata extendió el brazo y agarró con fuerza la mano de Pain.

.

.

.

Nunca había pensado lo complicado que era tener un hijo. Había comenzado por matricularlo en un nuevo colegio, más cerca de su casa y donde había estudiado él de pequeño. Pero todo eso incluía comprar uniformes, libros y útiles escolares. Además de una nueva decoración para la habitación, un poco más cálida y menos sosa y funcional. Ahora es cuando Hyuuga Neji se daba cuenta de porque ser padre era tan agotador.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, con la mano de su hijo fuertemente agarrada para no perderlo, no podía evitar pensar que le habría gustado hacer esas cosas junto a una mujer que significase algo en su vida. Pero allí estaba, solo y con un hijo al que apenas conocía.

_ Papá_ miró a Kazuma que había tirado de su brazo, reafirmando la llamada_ ¿Hinata-nesan tiene novio?

Evidentemente, la pregunta le cogió totalmente desprevenido. _Si que eran entrometidos los niños de hoy en día._ Estaba seguro de que si en su infancia él hubiese preguntado algo semejante lo habrían mandado callar en menos de un segundo.

_ ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

El niño se mantuvo pensativo durante un rato y luego señaló con una mano hacia una pequeña edificación, que parecía un café antiguo.

_ ¿Aquella que agarra la mano de aquel hombre no es Hinata-nesan?

Neji no respondió, simplemente observó la imagen. Su prima agarraba la mano de Pain y le dedicaba una sonrisa, para después levantarse y despedirse de él con un breve beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que él apartaba un mechón de la melena de ella colocándoselo tras la oreja.

_ ¿Papá?_ miró al niño al oírlo y tiró de él en dirección contraria a lo que acababa de ver.

_ Vámonos, es de mala educación mirar a otras personas. Además, no debes hacer ese tipo de preguntas_ el niño lo miró sorprendido al tiempo que giraba la cabeza, entre tropiezos, para seguir viendo a Hinata.

_ ¿Es por qué te molesta que ella tenga novio?

Neji no dejó de caminar, pero apretó con fuerza la mano que sujetaba las bolsas de las compras.

_ Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera_ vio que el pequeño niño iba a añadir algo más y decidió cortar la conversación por lo sano_ aquel hombre es el marido de Hinata, así que no tiene porque molestarme que ellos estén juntos. Y no quiero oír hablar del tema de nuevo.

_ ¿Está casada? Yo pensé que ella no…

_Yo también_, fue el traicionero pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Neji. Pero quizás era mejor así, si ella estaba de nuevo con Pain eso ayudaría a marcar la distancia entre ellos una vez más. _Era lo mejor, estaba seguro_.

Y si lo estaba _¿por qué demonios dolía tanto?_

_._

_._

_._

_ ¿Estás de coña?_ Kiba miró al asiento del copiloto donde Hinata descansaba mientras le contaba su conversación con Pain.

_ No, sé que suena surrealista pero es la verdad.

_ Tu padre supo desde el principio que tú y Neji…_ al tiempo que frenaba en un semáforo en rojo apoyó la frente sobre el volante, digiriendo la nueva información de la complicada vida de su mejor amiga_ Hay que joderse.

Hinata estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención por el uso indiscriminado de palabrotas de su amigo, pero en realidad Kiba siempre había sido así. Espontáneo y sin pararse a medir sus palabras, y seguramente esa era una de sus mayores virtudes, al menos a los ojos de Hinata; acostumbrada a la siempre correcta forma de ser de los Hyuuga.

_ ¿Y Neji lo sabe?

_ Bueno, él me dijo que la invitación había sido de parte de mi padre pero estoy segura de que no conocía las verdaderas intenciones de él. Neji era alguien de la familia, criado en mi casa, supongo que vio normal la invitación a mi boda. No creo que pensase que tenía una intención oculta.

_ ¿Se lo dirás?_ Hinata perdió la mirada por la ventanilla durante unos minutos.

_ ¿De qué serviría?_ miró a Kiba de nuevo_ decirle: ¡ey Neji! Resulta que mi padre aceptó lo nuestro desde el principio e incluso intentó juntarnos de nuevo; no nos llevaría a ningún lugar.

_ No sé Hinata, quizá…

_ Kiba-kun_ la mujer apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento del vehículo_ Cuando Neji-nisan se fue a la universidad me dijo que había estado conmigo para probarse a sí mismo que podía conseguir cualquier cosa. Que mi padre hubiese dado su consentimiento no cambia nada. Todo fue una mentira.

El castaño permaneció conduciendo en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta la casa de Hinata, donde ella se bajó. La miró mientras abría la puerta.

_ ¿Sabes Hinata? Yo no creo que todo fuera realmente una mentira.

Ella no respondió, sonrió con melancolía y bajó del vehículo. Esperó a verlo desaparecer por la carretera de nuevo mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras de Kiba.

_Yo también llevo años intentando convencerme de que no lo fue._

_._

_._

_._

_ ¿Pain y Hinata?_ Shikamaru miró a su amigo sin creer lo que oía.

_ Así es. Los vi juntos, supongo que habrán olvidado lo del divorcio_ respondió Neji mientras le entregaba una cerveza a su amigo y se sentaba en el sofá a su lado.

_ Es broma ¿no?_ insistió el otro_ esos dos no se reconciliarían ni en años. Pain ha estado con tantas mujeres que hasta él ha perdido la cuenta.

_ Entonces ¿no sabes nada?

_ Ya te dije que el otro día estuve comiendo con Kiba y no comentó absolutamente nada del tema.

_ No tenía porque hacerlo_ apuntó Neji, escéptico a creer lo que decía. Él lo había visto, había visto la familiar forma con que Hinata y Pain se trataban en aquella cafetería hacía un par de días.

_ ¡Tsk! Estamos hablando de Inuzuka Kiba. Si Hinata hubiese vuelto con Pain, él estaría que echa humo por las orejas. Kiba no lo soporta y sabemos que Hinata es como una hermana para él_ Shikamaru dio un sorbo a su bebida_ el muy problemático incluso intentó pegarle la primera vez que engañó a Hinata.

_ Entonces el divorcio sigue adelante_ murmuró Neji.

Shikmaru asintió con la cabeza.

_ No pareces muy contento_ musitó de forma indiferente. El Hyuuga no respondió. Porque a pesar de que llevaba esos días convenciéndose de que la reconciliación de esos dos era buena para él, no podía evitar que su corazón latiese emocionado al saber que sólo había sido un error. El Nara no dijo nada mientras lo miraba de reojo, desde luego esos dos tenían que hacer algo con lo suyo, acabarían por volverle loco _ Por cierto ¿dónde está ese miniclon tuyo?_ añadió haciendo referencia a Kazuma.

_ Hinata lo ha llevado al parque de atracciones_ respondió llanamente mientras volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Hinata entregó el dinero al dependiente y se agachó para darle uno de los cucuruchos de helado a Kazuma. El niño lo miró con ojos golosos y se sentaron en un banco a disfrutar del frío dulce.

La mujer miraba de reojo al pequeño, que se manchaba toda la cara debido a la adoración con la que se comía el helado. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita y después se concentró en su propio dulce.

Al pasar un rato, observó como el niño había dejado de comer y miraba con los ojos tristes a un punto en concreto. Hinata desvió su vista hacia allí y observó a una pequeña niña que caminaba de la mano de sus dos padres, los tres riendo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Miró a Kazuma.

_ ¿Sabes?_ el niño le prestó atención sin cambiar su semblante triste_ yo sólo era un poco más mayor que tú cuando mi madre murió.

Kazuma abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego miró con interés su propio helado que comenzaba a derretirse.

_ La echo de menos_ susurró el pequeño. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar.

_ Eso no tiene nada de malo. Yo también extraño a la mía_ le sonrió Hinata limpiándole algunas manchas del helado.

_ ¿Y tú papá? ¿Dónde está?_ preguntó mirando a la adulta.

_ También está muerto. Seguro que ellos dos están juntos ahora_ dulcificó ella al ver la expresión desolada del niño_ Ahora que lo pienso, tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común ¿sabes?

_ ¿Por qué?_ se interesó el pequeño.

_ Yo también fui criada por mi padre cuando mamá murió. Y la verdad es que Neji se parece mucho a él. Tan serio y tan estricto.

_ Papá…_ el niño dudó e Hinata retiró los restos del helado que parecía que ya no quería haciendo que, automáticamente, Kazuma jugase con sus manos de forma nerviosa. Aquello la enterneció aún más_ a veces creo que no me quiere. Tú… ¿tú pensabas lo mismo cuando eras pequeña?

Hinata alzó la vista al cielo y trajo sus más antiguos recuerdos, siendo una pequeña niña tímida continuamente intimidada por la imponente presencia de su padre.

_ Si, también lo pensaba. Pero ahora sé que no es así. Mi padre me quiso mucho_ miró al pequeño y revolvió su pelo_ igual que Neji te quiere a ti. Pero no son personas que sepan demostrarlo de una forma corriente.

_ ¿Tú no quieres hijos?_ el repentino cambio de tema la cogió desprevenida y lo observó sorprendida_ serías una mamá buena.

Hinata sintió que sus mejillas adquirían un terrible color rojo y se amonestó mentalmente por avergonzarse de aquella manera por el comentario de un niño.

_ Claro que sí. Pero ahora no es el momento _ optó por decir.

_ ¿Tu marido no quiere?

_ ¿Marido?_ aquella pregunta si que la había dejado fuera de onda completamente. La inocencia infantil hacía que las cuestiones más íntimas se vieran tan sencillas y naturales como cualquier otra cosa_ yo no estoy casada Kazuma-kun.

_ Papá lo dijo. Y te vimos con él.

_ ¿Me visteis?_ ella no entendía nada e intentó darle la mejor explicación_ verás, es cierto que estuve casada, pero ya no.

_ ¿Por qué?

Hinata rió ante la típica pregunta infantil.

_ Bueno, no éramos felices juntos así que decidimos que era mejor separarnos_ el niño tenía una mirada perdida_ Kazuma, no espero que lo entiendas, eres pequeño aún. Pero debes saber que a veces dos personas que se quieren pueden hacerse daño sin pretenderlo, entonces es mejor alejarse, aunque eso duela.

_ ¿Por eso papá y tú no os lleváis bien? ¿Por qué no queréis haceros daño?_ al oír la pregunta Hinata tragó saliva y asintió.

_ Por eso mismo_ recordó un comentario anterior del niño y habló_ dijiste que me visteis ¿cuándo?

_ El otro día. Estabas con un hombre y papá dijo que era tu marido.

_ Oh.

El niño volvió a mirar al frente, al mismo lugar de antes, donde la pequeña familia compartía una deliciosa merienda, y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse tristes. Hinata agarró la mano del pequeño y se pusieron en pie para caminar.

_ Kazuma-kun, hagamos una cosa ¿vale?_ el castaño miró intrigado a la mujer y asintió_ el próximo día vendremos con tu padre también. Los tres ¿te parece?

Abrió los ojos enormemente y sonrió de oreja a oreja asintiendo con ganas. Hinata le devolvió el gesto y se sintió inmensamente plena al verlo feliz. Y le pareció curioso que le diese igual pasar una tarde entera con Neji si podía ver a Kazuma sonreír.

.

.

.

Neji estaba ocupado entre miles de papeles en su despacho cuando alguien entró sin molestarse en llamar. Iba a replicar pero su voz quedó callada al encontrarse a su abuelo, con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, pero acrecentada esta vez.

_ Hirako-sama_ lo saludó inclinándose y maldiciendo internamente por tener que ver a ese hombre de nuevo_ siéntese por favor. ¿Sucede algo?

El anciano se sentó y miró a los ojos de su nieto sin vacilación.

_ Tienes un hijo.

Neji tragó saliva. _Mierda, aquello se veía asquerosamente feo_.

_ Sí, señor.

_ ¿Puedo saber por qué no estaba informado?_ el hombre estaba claramente molesto por ignorar semejante noticia de su amada familia. Neji le mantenía la mirada mientras pensaba en algo que responder.

_ Porque yo lo decidí Hirako-sama_ la voz de Hinata sonó desde la puerta, entrando con una pequeña sonrisa. Se inclinó ante su abuelo y se situó después al lado de Neji.

_ ¿Qué estás diciendo?_ rugió el anciano, mientras Neji no comprendía nada y miraba a su prima de reojo en busca de una respuesta. Además ¿cómo sabía Hinata que su abuelo estaba allí?

_ Yo decidí que no era algo que fuese necesario informar a la junta, después de todo son asuntos privados de Neji-nisan. ¿No es así?

Neji sabía que aquella respuesta no serviría de nada, en la familia Hyuuga la expresión "privacidad" no existía.

_ ¿Y quién te dio ese derecho niña?_ Hirako se levantó y caminó hacia ella, que sintió los nervios pero no retrocedió.

_ Soy…_ suspiró dándose fuerzas_ soy la líder de los Hyuuga desde la muerte de mi padre. Creo que eso me da el derecho.

Su primo la miró alucinando, notando la ira creciendo en su abuelo se decidió a intervenir.

_ Hirako-sama, lo que Hinata dice no…

_ Ese niño es tan Hyuuga como yo_ lo interrumpió Hinata viendo sus intenciones _ y él es su padre Hirako-sama, tiene la obligación y el derecho de cuidarlo y criarlo.

_ ¿Quién es su madre? ¡Tiene cuatro años! ¿Por qué diablos no sabía yo nada hasta ahora?_ insistió el hombre.

_ Su madre está muerta, señor_ respondió Neji_ y… yo no lo conté porque…

_ Porque ambos lo decidimos así_ añadió Hinata y le sonrió al mirarle_ es un buen niño Hirako-sama, se parece mucho a Neji y ha heredado las características de toda nuestra familia.

Hinata iba a continuar hablando cuando el anciano se giró dispuesto a irse.

_ Esta familia se irá a la ruina. Con vuestras irresponsabilidades y vuestro poco juicio. Primero tu divorcio, luego la fusión y ahora un niño bastardo_ Neji apretó los puños con fuerza_ espero, al menos, estar muerto cuando eso suceda.

Ni Hinata ni Neji dijeron nada al verlo salir y cerrar la puerta.

_ Yo también espero que lo esté_ susurró Neji pegando un puñetazo contra la mesa. Hinata quiso replicarle por desear la muerte de su propio abuelo, pero en realidad no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo_ ¿por qué has hecho eso?

Hinata lo miró y alzó los hombros.

_ Vi entrar a Hirako-sama en tu despacho y me dio mala espina, por lo que vine a ver. Y las razones de porque lo hice es porque no quiero que él pase por lo mismo que yo. Nadie se merece que su propia familia lo desprecie, Kazuma-kun ha pasado por bastante ya.

_ Le tienes cariño ¿verdad?_ preguntó Neji, sorprendiéndose de que estuviese manteniendo una conversación medianamente íntima y de aquella forma tan tranquila. Vio a Hinata sonreír y le dio un vuelco el corazón al distinguir esa típica sonrisa tímida y dulce tan propia de la Hinata del pasado.

_ Lo cierto es que sí. Te parecerá estúpido, pero me recuerda un poco a mí misma a su edad.

_ A mí también_ ella lo miró sorprendida_ incluso tiene ese hábito tuyo de juguetear con sus dedos cuando está nervioso.

Hinata sintió sus mejilla enrojecer y se giró para que él no la viera.

_ Si alguien te oyera pensaría que soy su madre_ susurró ella.

_ Ojalá lo fueses_ fue la respuesta inmediata de Neji, que hizo a Hinata girar la cabeza para verlo. Estaba sorprendida. Tosió nerviosa y volvió la vista al frente, caminando para irse.

_ Le prometí a tu hijo que un día iremos los tres al parque de atracciones, espero que no tengas inconveniente_ le dijo antes de salir. Neji alzó una ceja, intrigado porque ella estaba dispuesta a pasar todo un día con él.

_ No hay problema.

_ Bien_ fue todo lo que dijo antes de abandonar el despacho y suspirar.

Neji se quedó mirando a la puerta por donde acababa de salir Hinata. Pero no la fría y distante que veía cada día desde su regreso, sino la vieja Hinata, tierna, dulce y sonrojada. _Y maldito fuera todo, porque eso lo hacía infinitamente más difícil._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

¡Bien! nuevo capítulo. El próximo tendrá mucho NejiHina :) así que, por favor, dejarme vuestras opiniones sobre este.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestra paciencia al esperar!

_._

_._

_.  
_


	10. Di que no me amas

Al fin escribí este capítulo, me había atascado en el medio y no había forma de seguir.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, ¡qué buena suerte! Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento, para tener en que pensar todas las noches, para vivir"_

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 9: Di que no me amas**

**.**

.

.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo, y con esa ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en aquella mañana. Era ridículo, _soberanamente ridículo_. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Se había probado decenas de prendas para finalmente acabar por ponerse lo que había elegido como primera opción. Un par de vaqueros, una camiseta simple y una chaqueta de punto azul. Iba al parque de atracciones después de todo, no era necesario vestirse para la ocasión.

Se cepilló el pelo y observó en el espejo que la ropa informal la hacía mucho más joven, acostumbrada a los serios trajes que usaba para el trabajo.

Estaba nerviosa, _y odiaba esa sensación_. No quería estarlo, no quería que esas emociones se vieran ligadas a él. Pero era inútil negárselo a sí misma, al fin y al cabo siempre había sido él.

Neji siempre había sido el que conseguía que desease estar guapa, que desease que él la mirara con ojos de sorpresa, con ojos de lujuria. Esas cosas que siempre le habían resultado insustanciales, parecían el mismo universo cuando se relacionaban con Neji.

_Neji. Neji. Neji._

Su mismo nombre era doloroso y maravilloso al mismo tiempo en sus labios. E Hinata se odiaba a sí misma, probablemente más de lo que solían decir que hacía con su primo. Se odiaba porque a minutos de que él y Kazuma pasasen a buscarle su corazón estaba latiendo desbocadamente, las manos le sudaban de puro nerviosismo y emoción.

Y ella volvía a mirarse en el espejo.

.

.

.

_ ¡Parque de atracciones!_ gritó Kazuma en el coche mientras se dirigían a buscar a Hinata. Neji no pudo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña sonrisa al observarlo de reojo por el retrovisor.

Estaba inusualmente nervioso. Aunque su rostro no demostrase nada, las manos le sudaban al sujetar el volante y el camino hacia la casa de Hinata se le estaba haciendo anormalmente largo.

En el asiento de atrás su hijo enumeraba las decenas de atracciones que quería visitar, los puestos que deseaba ver y lo mucho que le apetecía que su padre e Hinata fuesen con él. Y Neji estaba de acuerdo en eso último.

Porque también le hacía ilusión, aunque moriría antes de admitirlo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al parque de atracciones, Kazuma comenzó a corretear excitado. Eligiendo un lugar para montar en primer lugar y cambiando de idea al instante, en cuanto otra atracción cruzaba sus ojos.

Hinata sonrió viéndolo dar saltos y tirar de los pantalones de ambos adultos para que le siguieran.

_ Calma Kazuma-kun, tenemos tiempo para montarnos en todo lo que quieras_ comentó Hinata sonriendo. El pequeño asintió y corrió hacia las tazas giratorias, donde tenía pensado hacer su primera parada. Hinata las observó y resopló, esa atracción en particular la disgustaba. Cuando iba a subir junto al niño, una mano en su hombro la detuvo y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Neji.

_ Yo subiré con Kazuma_ le dijo.

_ No importa, yo puedo ir_ respondió ella moviéndose un poco para evitar el contacto físico. Neji comprendió la indirecta y apartó la mano.

_ Esta atracción siempre te ha mareado. Yo iré.

Se quedó quieta. Estaba asombrada. ¿En verdad Neji recordaba lo mucho que la mareaba aquella atracción? ¿Cómo era posible?

_ ¡Vamos Hinata-nesan!_ apuró Kazuma tirando de su mano.

_ Iremos los dos_ respondió Neji a su hijo.

_ ¡Los tres! ¡Quiero que montemos los tres!

Neji iba a replicarle por el comportamiento y la forma de gritar cuando sintió a Hinata dar un paso más.

_ Claro, subamos los tres. Vamos Neji-nisan, será divertido_ y él no replicó, se vio totalmente incapaz cuando la sonrisa de Hinata mientras hablaba fue enfocada directamente en él.

.

.

.

Por supuesto la atracción consiguió hacer de su desayuno un montón de "algo indefinido" y revuelto en su estómago, que amenazaba con abandonar su cuerpo con cada paso que daba. Hinata disimuló su estado con una sonrisa evitando estropearle el día a Kazuma mientras intentaba escapar de la inquisidora mirada de Neji.

Subieron a todo cuanto les fue posible. Kazuma rebosaba energía mientras que Hinata fotografiaba tanto como le era posible de aquel día. Neji y su hijo se merecían tener recuerdos para ambos; no podía regresar en el pasado para poder crearlos, así que debían empezar a hacer cientos de ellos ahora.

Mientras enfocaba con su cámara vio un pequeño puesto donde varias parejas de adolescentes de arremolinaban. Bajo su cámara para observarlos mejor y vio como una chica cogía en sus manos un pequeño peluche de un tigre mientras se lo agradecía sonrojada a su acompañante. Inconscientemente apretó con más fuerza la cámara.

En algún lugar de su vieja habitación de la mansión Hyuuga había un peluche igual a aquel, un peluche de aquella misma tienda, _un peluche que Neji le había regalado_.

El único regalo que él le había hecho, en la única cita que ellos habían tenido.

Hinata lo recordaba perfectamente, como ambos con sus uniformes escolares habían ido tras acabar las clases a pasar un par de horas en el parque de atracciones.

Fuera su primera cita, a pesar de que llevaban unos cuatro meses saliendo. Pero no podían dejar que nadie los viese. No se habían cogido las manos, habían mantenido una prudencial y respetuosa distancia entre ellos en todo momento.

Y sólo en aquel instante, cuando Neji le había entregado el tierno tigre de peluche sus dedos se habían rozado.

Sintió tirones en su camiseta y miró aturdida a Kazuma que la sacaba de sus ensoñaciones pasadas.

_ ¡Helado!_ gritó el niño señalando un pequeño carrito y ella sonrió asintiendo.

_ De acuerdo, pero primero ponte ahí con tu padre. Quiero sacaros una foto.

El niño asintió y corrió junto a Neji que lo cogió en brazos y posó para la foto. Hinata sonrió mientras observaba el resultado en la pantalla del aparato.

_ ¡Oh! Espere, les sacaré una foto_ los tres giraron a observar al hombre de los helados_ deben tener una foto de familia para recordar este momento.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas extremadamente rojas, pero para cuando iba a replicar y explicar al amable vendedor que se había hecho la idea equivocada, el hombre ya estaba con la cámara en mano y ella estaba siendo arrastrada por un vital Kazuma para posar en la fotografía.

Cedió mirando a Neji que asintió imperceptiblemente, aprobando la idea. Esta vez fue Kazuma quien alzó los brazos para que su padre lo cargase y después estiró una mano hacia Hinata que levantó su brazo y la agarró.

Estaban los tres muy juntos. Neji estaba extremadamente cerca de ella y el corazón de Hinata palpitaba con fuerza excesiva.

El flash del la cámara saltó, anunciando que el momento había quedado grabado para la posteridad.

_ ¡Ha quedado perfecta!_ aulló el heladero mostrándoles la cámara_ son realmente una familia entrañable.

Hinata sujetó la cámara mientras ella y Neji observaban en silencio la fotografía.

_ ¡Señor, quiero un helado de frambuesa!_ solicitó Kazuma mientras el hombre asentía con una sonrisa.

_ Aquí tienes_ Hinata y Neji se aproximaron para pedir sus respectivos dulces y pagar. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y un agradecimiento al vendedor_ ¿Sabes?_ el hombre miró cómplice al pequeño que le atendió sin dejar de lamer su helado_ tienes una madre muy guapa.

Hinata enrojeció de nuevo, Neji esbozó media sonrisa irónica ante la cara de su prima mientras deseaba que aquello fuese verdad y Kazuma lamió de nuevo su helado.

_ Ya lo sé_ le respondió al adulto y agarró la mano de Hinata.

Tanto ella como el padre del pequeño no supieron que añadir, el heladero los despedía sonriente con la mano alzada y gritando un "adiós familia", y la ilusión era tan irreal, tan dolorosa, tan falsa; que no tuvieron fuerzas para negarse a sí mismos que la deseaban.

.

.

.

Recorrieron muchos puestos más. Hinata miraba su propia cámara con desasosiego. Allí, en una pequeña tarjeta de memoria había una foto de ellos tres como una familia, y sus ganas de verla y de borrarla para siempre eran exactamente iguales.

Neji observaba a su hijo reírse sobre un colorido caballo del tiovivo. No quería mirar a Hinata, porque sabía que la observaría de una forma distinta, de esa forma que llevaba años aplacando y enterrando en lo más profundo de él mismo.

Y lo había conseguido, con mucho éxito.

Había vivido sin ella, sin sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos y sus movimientos torpes. Había vivido sin pensar en ella, _al menos no demasiado_, sin sus besos y sin los recuerdos de sus caricias.

Pero sabía que el vivir sin ella, aunque había sido relativamente fácil, no era la vida que deseaba.

Desobedeciendo a su raciocinio la miró de reojo. Jugueteaba con la cámara. Estaba nerviosa. Neji lo sabía, porque sabía todo de ella. Desde su mejor cualidad hasta su peor defecto y todo, absolutamente todo, le gustaba.

_Y por eso mismo la odiaba_.

Porque se había casado, había compartido con otro hombre todo aquello que le pertenecía a él. Había borrado cada vestigio de él en su vida y eso no podía soportarlo. Odiaba la mirada vacía, de resentimiento que Hinata le dedicaba siempre.

Pero la odiaba, _sobre todo_, porque tenía todo ese derecho.

_ ¿Neji?_ había permanecido demasiado tiempo observándola fijamente, y por supuesto Hinata lo había notado.

_ Nada.

Ella alzó los hombros, sin insistir y buscó a Kazuma para sonreírle al pasar en su caballito. Su teléfono móvil sonó y antes de cogerlo observó la pantalla.

_ Hola Pain_ sonrió y todas las alertas de Neji se activaron_ estoy en el parque de atracciones_ tras unos segundos y algo dicho por el otro hombre, rió. Neji apretó los dientes inconscientemente, negándose que no estaba celoso_ ¿no lo encuentras? Quizá esté en algún armario de mi casa, pásate cuando quieras y lo buscamos ¿de acuerdo?_ otro silencio que sumó más tensión al Hyuuga_ ¡ya sabes que no me molestas! Si, si. Tranquilo. Nos vemos y llámame cuando quieras venir a buscar eso. Adiós.

Y colgó.

Neji quiso alegrarse de que la conversación amistosa que mantenían esos dos hubiese finalizado, pero no pudo. La estúpida sonrisa que Hinata exhibía se lo impidió.

.

.

.

El día de diversión había finalizado. Hinata salió de la ducha y rebuscó en su armario algo que ponerse para estar cómoda mientras ejercía su "deporte" favorito; un enorme bol de palomitas y una película cutre de amor con final feliz con riesgo de ataque diabético ante las altas dosis de azúcar.

Encontró una vieja sudadera enorme, que debió haber pertenecido a Kiba, Shino o Pain, _quien sabe_. Solían dárselas ante su gusto por la ropa enorme y holgada para estar por casa.

Se la puso, quedándole a modo de minivestido, y recogió su pelo en una coleta alta.

Mientras observaba el paquete de palomitas dar vueltas en el microondas, pensó en la fotografía que aún era incapaz de mirar.

_Una familia. Con Neji._

Su más tonto y oculto secreto infantil. _¿Cuántas veces había soñado con fines de semana en la cama sin hacer nada?_ O _¿en un parque persiguiendo pequeños retoños calcados a ellos?_

Suspiró buscando eliminar el desalentador sentimiento que empezaba a abrumarla cuando el timbre sonó.

Como no esperaba visitas imaginó que sería Kiba en un encuentro sorpresa o Pain, decidido a buscar la batería de repuesto de su portátil que no aparecía por ningún lugar.

Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió sonriendo, lo cual le duró exactamente tres segundos.

_ Neji_ su primo la observaba estático desde el umbral, hacía apenas dos horas que se habían visto así que no encontraba explicación razonable para su estancia allí.

Iba a realizar un gesto para dejarle entrar, dado la brisa nocturna que corría y producía frío en sus piernas descubiertas, pero Neji la interrumpió.

_ Seré breve.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ ella no tenía ganas de verle. Pero la curiosidad, y el miedo a que algo malo sucediese le hizo preguntar.

_ Cuando te dije que me pidieras que me quedase, te negaste y dijiste que no te correspondía hacerlo_ Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la repentina conversación y movió los labios dispuesta a decir algo. Neji no le dejó_ Sólo escucha. Esta vez lo haré yo_ la Hyuuga apretó con fuerza el marco de la puerta que mantenía sujeta y abierta _ No voy a decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti, porque es evidente que lo he hecho estos últimos años, y tú también. Tampoco voy a jurarte perfección, porque ambos sabemos que eso jamás existió entre nosotros _ él estaba completamente serio y mantenía sus ojos fijos en Hinata que, aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo apartar los suyos_Pero sólo te diré una cosa, ahora Hinata quiero que me mires fijamente a los ojos y me digas que no me amas, que no vas a hacerlo nunca. Si lo haces, desapareceré_ la mujer tuvo que dar un paso atrás, impresionada_ Esta vez, te juro, será para siempre_ el silencio se instauró entre ellos mientras Hinata sentía cada fibra de su cuerpo temblar, había dejado inconscientemente de respirar y los ojos le ardían rogando porque dejase salir las lágrimas_ Hazlo Hinata, mírame y di: no te quiero Neji.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Final de capítulo intenso, eh!

¿Reviews?


	11. Lo que siento por ti

Por fin puedo actualizar algo. El inicio de este capítulo me salió de un tirón, pero llegué a un punto que me atasqué y tarde meses en lograr sacar algo. Pero aquí está.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

El comienzo del capítulo es un recordatorio de la frase final del anterior, para situarnos.

.

.

* * *

"_Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. El instante mágico es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia"_

_**Paulo Coelho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Lo que siento por ti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Hazlo Hinata, mírame y di: no te quiero Neji.

.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente. Hinata tenía los labios temblorosos, le brillaban los ojos y continuaba firmemente agarrada a la puerta abierta, como si el suelo bajo sus pies fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Entonces sucedió lo que menos esperaba.

Neji se había imaginado lloros, un beso apasionado o incluso estaba preparado para una bofetada.

_Pero no para aquello_.

Porque Hinata rió.

Comenzó a soltar carcajadas histéricas mientras se agarraba más fuertemente a la puerta para ir resbalando por ella y quedar sentada sobre el suelo.

La risa psicópata cesó, para dejar paso a respiraciones entrecortadas. Él permaneció observándola.

_ Eres un necio, un necio egoísta_ la voz femenina sonaba demasiado nasal, Neji dedujo que era por la sobrecarga de aire de la risa y por las probables ansias de llorar que Hinata estaba evitando_ siempre haces lo mismo. Tú eliges el momento, las palabras. Tú lo eliges siempre todo ¡Todo!_ alzó los ojos hinchados y se pasó la manga de la sudadera por la nariz, fijando la mirada en el hombre_ cuando tomo la decisión de olvidarte, de hacerlo definitivamente, llegas tú a cambiarlo todo de nuevo_ tomó aire_ otra vez. Esto es lo mismo que cuando te fuiste a la universidad Neji ¿no te das cuenta?

_ Creo que deberíamos entrar. Tus vecinos pueden oírnos.

_ ¡No me importa!_ las lágrimas empezaron a caerle incapaz de retenerlas más_ todo lo que nos abarca a los dos siempre lo decides tú. Empezaste a odiarme y a intimidarme ¡tu decisión!, cuando decidiste que me querías, o lo que fuera eso, ¡fuiste tú quien me besó!, cuando me abandonaste ¡tú también!_ apretó los puños y los apoyó en el suelo para erguirse_ y ahora que me había prometido dejar de sentir algo por ti, vienes exigiéndome esto. Dime Neji ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes de mí? Si nunca me amaste ¿por qué haces esto ahora?

Había logrado ponerse en pie y lo miraba retadoramente.

_ Sabes que lo de que nunca te amé no fue más que una vil mentira para hacer todo más fácil.

_ ¿Fácil? ¿Para quién? ¡Para ti, de nuevo! ¿Por qué sabes una cosa Neji? ¡No fue nada fácil! No fue fácil dormir durante un montón de noches mientras tus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza, no fue fácil cruzar delante de la puerta de tu habitación cuando tú ya no estabas, y tampoco lo fue que los profesores del instituto preguntasen continuamente por el genio de mi primo. ¡No fue fácil maldita sea!

Neji dio un paso adelante obligándola a retroceder para adentrarse en la casa y cerrar la puerta, o sino todo el vecindario acabaría enterándose de lo que allí sucedía.

_ Tampoco fue fácil para mí_ gruñó_ pero ¿qué mierda querías que te dijese?

_ ¡La verdad! Una maldita verdad para variar hubiese estado bien_ dio la vuelta y a grandes zancadas se introdujo en el salón, volviéndose para enfrentarlo de cara.

_ ¿La verdad? La jodida verdad era que no quería perder el respeto que me había ganado de toda la rama principal de la familia y que…

_ ¡Claro! Ese era el amor que sentías por mí, uno que estaba por debajo de tu estúpido orgullo.

Neji pegó un puñetazo contra la pared y agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Hinata, para que le escuchara y lo observase.

_ Y también que_ continuó_ tenía miedo que si se enteraban en la familia me obligasen a dejarte. Preferí hacerlo yo, al menos era mi decisión.

Hinata dejó de forcejear para mirar con los ojos húmedos a Neji que mantenía fuertemente sujeta su muñeca.

_ Tu decisión_ repitió. Tiró de su brazo para soltarse y su primo deshizo el agarre_ pues enhorabuena, tu decisión lleva años haciéndome desgraciada. No creo que si hubiese sido de otra forma me hubiese hecho menos daño.

Caminó para dejarse caer en el sofá, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y sujetó la cabeza con sus manos.

_ Si tanto me odias, ya sabes que debes hacer_ Hinata giró la cabeza para observarle_ sólo dilo. Son cuatro simples palabras. No te quiero Neji. No es tan complicado.

La Hyuuga continuó en silencio mirándole. Suspiró y dejó asomar una mirada cansada.

_ Por supuesto que es complicado_ el hombre no dejó de mirarla _ tú sabes mejor que nadie que no sé mentir.

_ ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?

_ Si quiero ser fiel a mi propia promesa de mantenerme alejada de ti, tendría que hacerlo. Y mi capacidad de mentir mirando a alguien a los ojos es nula_ apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

_ ¿Y quieres ser fiel a esa promesa?_ preguntó Neji.

_ Nos haremos daño_ cerró los ojos mirando al techo.

_ Quizá.

_ Hirako-sama pondrá el grito en el cielo.

_ Eso será divertido_ ambos sonrieron levemente.

_ Voy a exigirte mucho, esta vez no voy a conformarme.

_ Lo sé.

Hinata abrió los párpados para observarlo desde su lugar. Erguió su espalda para situarse y le miró a los ojos.

_ Neji_ él fijó la mirada en aquella idéntica a la suya_ no te quiero_ Hinata extendió la mano y la puso sobre la rodilla del hombre_ siento mucho más que eso por ti.

Neji se quedó quieto sin hacer nada, mirándola fijamente.

_ Quiero besarte ¿puedo?

Hinata notó el calor sobre sus mejillas, pero se obligó a recuperar su compostura.

_ La primera vez que lo hiciste no recuerdo que pidieras permiso_ sonrió.

Y él copió el gesto. Se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios levemente, tras unos segundos hizo el gesto más profundo y pasional, sintiéndose completamente dichoso de que Hinata no rechazase el contacto. Unos segundos después se separaron en silencio.

Ella estaba ruborizada mirándole de reojo.

_ ¿Quieres…?_ tomó aire y fijó la vista sobre él_ ¿Quieres quedarte?

Neji sonrió divertido aumentando el sonrojo de Hinata, pero luego se levantó.

_ En realidad, he dejado a Shikamaru cuidando de Kazuma así que debería volver. Lo siento.

Hinata se levantó sonriendo.

_ No, en realidad verte ejerciendo de padre responsable es bastante agradable_ lo acompañó hasta la puerta_ bueno, mañana nos vemos en la empresa.

_ Si_ respondió él sintiendo la escena algo incómoda_ nos vemos mañana.

Hinata lo vio subirse al coche y alejarse en la oscuridad. Después cerró la puerta y sonrió. Lo hizo como si se tratase de una niña pequeña a la que acaban de hacer el mayor regalo de su vida.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto para Neji. Mientras cruzaba la puerta principal del enorme edificio Hyuuga se preguntaba cómo se supone debería tratar a Hinata ahora. ¿Tenía que saludarla con un beso? O ¿tratarla como lo hacía habitualmente estaba bien? Suspiró frustrado al tiempo que salía del ascensor, él nunca había tenido problemas de decisión ¿_a qué diablos venía esa actitud cobarde ahora?_ ¡Ah, sí! Tal vez tenía que ver con que se había prometido a sí mismo que esta vez haría las cosas bien.

Estuvo agradecido al comprobar que parecía no haber nadie en la planta de su oficina, así que encendiendo la cafetera esperó para poder beberse una caliente taza en solitario mientras ordenaba su reciente cambio de vida.

.

.

.

_ Sinceramente, no sé si felicitarte o darte el pésame_ la voz de Kiba, al otro lado del auricular sonaba gangosa debido al desayuno que debía de estar ingiriendo en ese instante.

_ Kiba-kun…_ suspiró Hinata recostándose en la parte trasera del coche de la empresa que la recogía cada mañana.

_ Lo siento, lo siento. Sabes que me alegro por ti, y yo soy feliz si tú lo eres. Y toda esa mierda tele novelesca que se te ocurra, pero ¿estás segura? Quiero decir…_ Hinata notó la ligera duda_ es Neji.

La forma en que Kiba pronunció aquellas dos palabras, como si simplemente lo explicaran todo, hizo a Hinata tener ganas de reír.

_ Lo sé. Es Neji.

_ Sí.

_ Y le quiero.

_ Es algo inexplicable, pero sí _ corroboró Kiba.

_ Estoy terriblemente asustada Kiba-kun, yo…_ cerró los ojos y tomó aire_ no creo que pueda volver a pasar por lo mismo si esto vuelve a salir mal. No soportaría verlo alejarse de nuevo.

_ Ese riesgo existe.

_ Lo sé.

_ Pero tampoco serías feliz si te quedaras con la duda de que hubiera pasado. Además…_ el tono de Kiba cambió a uno divertido_ lo mataré si se va de nuevo.

_ Sé que lo harás_ y aunque Hinata le respondió con el mismo tono jocoso, estaba cien por cien segura de que Kiba sería capaz de hacer eso y más_ acabo de llegar.

_ De acuerdo. Te llamaré para ver cómo van las cosas.

_ Gracias.

Cuando Hinata iba a colgar escuchó de nuevo la voz de su mejor amigo.

_ Hinata, todo va a salir bien. Ya lo verás.

_ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_ le preguntó al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza en forma de saludo hacia el guardia de seguridad de la entrada, que le abría la puerta.

_ Porque te lo mereces.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el pitido que señalizaba el fin de la llamada.

.

.

.

Neji continuó escuchando el sinfín de tareas que su asistente le estaba enumerando y que se suponía debía acabar en aquella mañana. _Cómo si tuviese tantas horas._

Asintió en modo automático sin prestar demasiada atención, después de todo cuando acabará cada mínima cosa que tenía que hacer, su secretaria llegaría recordándole la siguiente; así que no sabía muy bien porque seguía relatándoselas todas al comenzar cada mañana.

_ Y eso es todo.

Estuvo tentado a gritar un aleluya, pero en su lugar asintió.

_ Una cosa más Neji-sama, su abuelo ha vuelto a llamar para insistir en una reunión. Le expliqué, otra vez, que estaba muy ocupado; pero parece que se cansó de esperar y dijo que se presentaría para comer y que si usted e Hinata-sama sabían lo que era verdaderamente importante le harían un hueco.

Neji cerró los ojos de pura frustración. _Aquella iba a ser una mañana infernal._

_ De acuerdo. ¿Sabe Hinata eso?

_ Ella debe estar a punto de llegar, señor. Pero suele pasarse por la planta de producción cada lunes para recoger los resultados de la semana anterior. De todas formas ya avisé a Minako-san, su secretaria.

_ Gracias Reira-san, puedes retirarte.

Ella se inclinó y abandonó el despacho con el taconeo de sus zapatos.

Hirako-sama iba a presentarse allí, como su propia decisión, igual que solía hacer siempre. Neji golpeó con los dedos el escritorio mientras esperaba a que su ordenador arrancase. _Mierda_. Ya tenía bastante que pensar con su reciente cambio de relación con Hinata para enfrentarse al viejo ahora.

Miró hacia la puerta. _¿Iría Hinata a verlo al llegar? ¡Por dios! Parecía un ridículo adolescente._ Tomó aire profundamente y comenzó a revisar las cuentas que tenía delante, en diez minutos tenía una reunión y no podía despistarse.

.

.

.

_ ¡Ah! Y Hirako-sama llamó para decir que se reuniría con usted y Neji-sama para comer_ aunque Hinata sólo escuchaba la voz de su secretaria de fondo, detuvo su andar por el pasillo al oír esa última tarea para aquella mañana. Giró la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que caminaba un paso tras ella, eficientemente.

_ ¿Dijo su motivo?

_ No.

_Claro_, pensó Hinata. _Estúpida, como si él hombre diese alguna vez explicaciones a alguien._

_ Está bien. Gracias Minako-san_ miró hacia la puerta cerrada del despacho de Neji cuando llegaban al suyo_ ¿Está Neji aquí ya?

_ Si, Hinata-sama. Pero si no me equivoco él está ahora reunido con el encargado de presupuestos_ la mujer miró la enorme agenda llena de papeles que llevaba en sus brazos_ ¡aquí está! Usted también tiene que reunirse con él, en media hora, cuando acabe su encuentro con Neji-sama.

_ ¿Por qué tengo que reunirme con el encargado de presupuestos?_ dijo entrando en su oficina mientras apoyaba su bolso sobre la mesa y abría las cortinas para que entrase luz natural_ Neji se encarga de las cuentas.

_ Lo sé. Pero al parecer hubo un pequeño problema legal con los impuestos del último mes y quiere asegurarse de que está todo solucionado.

Hinata miró al exterior.

_ ¿Y por qué no me reúno con él ahora? Iré al despacho de Neji y eso nos ahorrará tiempo a todos.

_ ¿Hinata-sama?_ la cara de sorpresa de la asistente no pasó desapercibida para la mujer y a la Hyuuga no le sorprendió, en todo ese tiempo que manejaban la empresa juntos, Neji y Hinata se habían encargado cada uno de sus asuntos, eficientemente.

_ Vamos.

.

.

.

Hinata entró en el despacho ante la mirada extrañada de su empleado, que competía eficientemente con la que Neji mostraba.

_ ¿Sucede algo?

Ella sonrió mientras tomaba una silla para instalarse cómodamente en ella.

_ Pensé en ahorrar algo de tiempo. Se supone que él y yo teníamos que reunirnos justo cuando acabarais, así que decidí hacerlo todo junto. Si no te importa.

_ Está bien para mí_ asintió Neji. Miró al otro hombre que cabeceó, cediendo y comenzó a explicarles la situación.

Casi cuarenta minutos después el joven abandonaba el despacho, dejando a ambos Hyuuga a solas.

_ Tenemos que comer con Hirako-sama_ fue lo primero que Neji soltó mientras ordenaba un pequeño taco de folios e Hinata se levantaba observando los libros perfectamente colocados en una librería. Ella simplemente asintió_ me pregunto qué quiere ahora ese viejo.

La mujer sonrió ligeramente ante el tono hastiado y despreciativo de Neji.

_ Sólo vendrá a hacer algunos comentarios desagradables que alimenten aún más su alma podrida. Al menos durante unos días.

Ambos se miraron y rieron ligeramente. _Aquello era agradable,_ pensó Neji. A penas podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que ambos habían podido estar a solas en un lugar reducido y sentirse cómodos. _¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no hablaban sin intentar herirse?_

_ ¿En qué piensas?_ alzó la cabeza para encontrar a Hinata más cerca, observándolo fijamente y con un ligero rojo en sus mejillas. _Eso estaba bien, aún había cosas que no cambiaban_.

_ ¿Sinceramente?_ Hinata asintió_ En cuál había sido la última vez que habíamos tenido una conversación civilizada.

La sonrisa de la chica hizo que su corazón diera un bote irregular.

_ Es difícil recordarlo ¿verdad?_ paseó pensativa_ diría que fue sobre tu último cumpleaños antes de irte a la universidad.

Hizo memoria y unas imágenes de ellos mucho más jóvenes lo inundaron. Lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue una Hinata elegantemente vestida con una pequeña caja envuelta en sus manos.

_ Lo recuerdo. La fiesta fue un infierno.

Ella rió. Estaba de acuerdo. Neji cumplía la mayoría de edad y aquello había sido una aburrida convención de Hyuugas venidos de todas partes, para conmemorarlo.

_ Estabas hermosa ese día.

Enrojeció mientras sonreía tímidamente. Casi como en los viejos tiempos.

_ El vestido había sido de mi madre. Pasé semanas arreglándolo.

_ Hiciste un buen trabajo.

_ Gracias.

Neji sabía que era una conversación ridícula, pero estaba seguro de que no se lo había dicho aquella noche.

_ Todavía lo conservo_ la voz grave rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Eh?_ Hinata pareció bajar de su propio mundo de recuerdos en ese instante.

_ Tu regalo de aquel día. Aún lo tengo.

La cara sorprendida de Hinata hizo sentir a Neji cosas totalmente opuestas. Se dio cuenta, con dolor, que Hinata creía que él se había deshecho de aquello; y al mismo tiempo sintió un pequeño brote de alegría al ver la cara de ilusión de la mujer.

_ "Un montón de hojas en blanco para que cubras con tu nueva vida"_ recitó el hombre.

Hinata lo miró con cariño.

_ "Una nueva vida fuera de la jaula"_ terminó ella. Recordando exactamente como ella misma había escrito esa dedicatoria en la primera hoja de un libro en blanco que había encargado especialmente para Neji como regalo de su dieciocho cumpleaños. Aún recordaba perfectamente la sobria encuadernación oscura y las letras grabadas en la solapa en un gris elegante que rezaban "Libertad".

_ Fue el mejor regalo que me han hecho_ ella sólo asintió_ durante años ni siquiera fui capaz de abrirlo. Hacía que me sintiera horriblemente culpable. Más aún.

_ ¿Culpable?

_ Si lo abría deseaba salir corriendo y suplicarte que me perdonaras_ ignoró el interrogante de Hinata_ el día de tu boda estuve a punto de tirarlo, romperlo, quemarlo…cualquier cosa. Pero todo lo que fui capaz de hacer fue abrirlo y escribir algo.

_ ¿Q-qué escribiste?_ la voz le salió entrecortada.

_ Lo siento.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Eso fue lo que escribí. En grande, en la siguiente página a tu dedicatoria. Y es lo único que continúa escrito.

_ Ojalá lo hubieses abierto. Ojalá lo hubieses hecho y vinieses a decirme eso en vez de escribirlo.

_ ¿Y qué habría cambiado?

_ Todo. Lo sabes. Te dije que si me pedías que no me casase, no lo haría. Necesitas saber que aún cuando estaba dando mi consentimiento ante el altar, aún cuando iba camino de celebrar mi luna de miel no podía dejar de mirar a mi espalda, esperando verte, deseando que estuvieses allí tendiéndome la mano.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se acercaba a Neji, hizo una petición silenciosa antes de que él se moviese ligeramente en su asiento y ella pudiese acomodarse sobre sus rodillas a horcajadas. No dijo nada más, se inclinó hacia él y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Neji. Éste se limitó rodearla con sus brazos y sujetarla.

_ ¿Será así siempre?_ la amortiguada voz de Hinata resonó grave haciendo que su aliento cosquillease en la piel del hombre.

_ ¿El qué?

_ Lo nuestro. ¿Va a perseguirnos siempre el pasado?_ alzó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hiciese un esfuerzo por no llorar.

_ Me gustaría borrarlo, pero no puedo_ Neji fijó la mirada _ lo siento. Por todo. No quise hacerte daño y acabé hiriéndote más.

_ ¿Fue mentira?_ tomó aire y apartó la vista, avergonzada_ ¿Mentías cuando decías que me querías?

_ Sabes la respuesta a eso Hinata_ echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre el respaldo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos_ no mentía.

La mujer suspiró. _¿Cuántos años había esperado oír eso?_ Su pecho se sintió más ligero.

_ Necesitaba escucharlo.

_ Conseguiré que algún día me perdones por eso.

Ella acarició su mejilla haciéndole abrir los ojos para observarla.

_ Te he odiado tanto Neji. Tanto. Pero si hay algo que no necesito hacer, es perdonarte. Puede sonarte como una farsa, pero nunca te culpé de nada. Siempre creí que era culpa mía. Tú nunca has sido el culpable para mí.

La aprisionó contra él con más fuerza dándole su respuesta en ese gesto e Hinata sonrió con su cara oculta. Quizá todos esos años de sufrimiento sólo los habían estado preparando para ese momento. Si era así, valía la pena.

.

.

.

* * *

Creo que era hora de un poco de felicidad en este fic ^^

Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones y me animan a seguir ahora que mi inspiración está escasa. Gracias por vuestra enorme paciencia con la espera.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
